SPN Reloaded:Eu os declaro marido e mulher
by A Rainha
Summary: Quem disse que um casamento vai separá-los? Continuação da saga Supernatural Reloaded. Dean POV, AU,slash,linguagem imprópria, Wincest e etc. Para Mary SPN.
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural Reloaded: Eu os declaro marido e mulher**

**

* * *

  
**

Sinopse: **_Quem disse que um casamento vai separá-los? Continuação da saga Supernatural Reloaded._**

Dean teve que fazer um acordo com criaturas misteriosas para impedir que Sam morresse e agora seu irmão mais novo é um ser sobrenatural. Será que eles vão conseguir reverter isto? Ainda há o grande mistério de Jericho, que envolve a vida dos Winchester. E pior que isto, como eles lidarão com os fatos que os separaram da última vez? Fique para saber.

**Para Mary SPN.**

**N/A:** OK, estejam avisados: pode até fazer sentido sem ler as anteriores, mas você vai perder muita coisa boa...

Tudo começou como que é descrito em Supernatural Reloaded. Depois, os acontecimentos de Jericho: Supernatural Reloaded, mudaram a vida de nossos herois mais uma vez. E a história imediatamente anterior a esta é Chocolate: Supernatural Reloaded.

_**Aviso importante: Sam e Dean Winchester ou qualquer personagem que são da série de TV não me pertencem. Mas esta história tem personagens originais meus, todos meus!**__Esta história contém linguagem imprópria e sexo. Isto, pessoas: sexo._

_Não gosta, não leia._

_Também é Wincest, mas odeio header contando a história toda. Portanto, quem não gosta, não leia. Quem gosta, surpresas._

_Universo Alternativo. Dean POV._

_

* * *

  
_

**O Aniversário de Don Rocco, parte 1**

**I**

As luzes ofuscantes e a prataria da mansão de Don Carmone, a orquestra tocando músicas pavorosas, e todas aquelas pessoas que mais pareciam figurantes de quinta num filme de mafioso, me faziam sentir-se tão deslocado que eu começava a gostar de imaginar que eu era um agente infiltrado na Cosa Nostra.

Ao menos, naquele terno, devia ser o que eu parecia ser.

Segurava uma bebida prestando atenção no movimento, os garçons circulavam entre a pequena multidão e eu ficava tentando adivinhar os apelidos que cada cara ali teria na _famiglia._ Era algo para disfarçar a ansiedade. Fazer uma cara de pôquer e circular como se fosse um primo distante, ignorar os olhares. Olhar para a porta esperando a chegada de Sam.

Esperei por esta noite a semana inteira.

Não sou um cara que lide bem com a solidão, eu acho.

Os dias se passaram e embora eu procurasse me manter em movimento, minha mente parecia entorpecida. Por hábito me hospedava em quartos duplos e a cama extra me assombrava. Por hábito abria a porta do Impala e destravava o lado do passageiro. Para Sam. Mas Sam não estava lá.

Eu estava ficando doente.

Eu e Sam nos falávamos por telefone, e era assim que, uma vez por dia, no começo da noite, eu tinha algum alívio daquela sensação de culpa. E durante o resto da noite brincava com o amuleto entre meus dedos, tentando entender aquilo tudo e cada vez que avançava mais para dentro do matagal que era minha mente, mais assustado e enojado de mim mesmo ficava.

Não tocávamos naquele assunto. Tínhamos um trato, não tínhamos?

Sam me contava suas novidades, eu contava a eles as minhas. Ok, não contava que estava ficando louco. Que, embora eu não precisasse de uma casa, tinha comprado uma perto da Rodovia, em North Dakota, uma casa numa cidade pequena a meio caminho de Jericho. Uma casa para nós. E que meu próximo passo era arranjar um pinheiro e enfeites para a Árvore de Natal. Para o nosso Natal.

Havia as caçadas. Como muitas vezes Sam filosofara, para me irritar, eu era um cara que precisava de objetivos. Pequenos objetivos, objetivos mais difíceis, e até mesmo objetivos sem sentido.

Eu tinha alguns para lidar agora.

Os pequenos: caçar coisas, salvar pessoas. Uma inversão que às vezes me fazia rir. Acabava sendo mais divertido e mais cansativo. Mas talvez fosse um prazer efêmero demais.

Um maior: conseguir entender o que estava acontecendo, conseguir reverter a situação de Sam; conseguir salvá-lo. Nos salvar.

E por mais que eu procurasse, não conseguia pistas de alguém que soubesse mais do que nós sobre liches. A não ser, claro, Rocco Carmone. Mas o desgraçado não era exatamente o tipo mais fácil de encontrar sem que quisesse ser encontrado.

E um objetivo sem sentido, bem, este era simplesmente voltar a estar perto de Sam, consertar as coisas e parar de sentir as coisas que eu sentia. Eu nem sabia explicá-las, ou melhor, não tinha coragem de explicá-las nem para mim mesmo.

Assim, quando certa manhã recebi um telefonema inesperado, e a voz rouca de Don Carmone soou bem próxima, foi como se uma campainha tilintasse. Era a sorte grande tropeçando nas botas de Dean Winchester, eu pensei.

_Olá, como vai _ragazzo_?

_Não esperava um telefonema seu, admito, _Don_. Mas como tínhamos um trato, achei que não seria tão difícil encontrá-lo ._eu tinha provocado o velho, força do hábito

__Ma che_, Sempre tentando bancar o espertinho, Deano. Eu não me esqueço de minhas promessas. Quero você aqui no próximo sábado. Anote o endereço.

Apesar de detestar aquele tom arrastado e implicante que o italiano tinha comigo, eu não perderia a oportunidade. Anotei o endereço. Don Rocco interrompeu-se para dar instruções a alguém, depois se lembrou de mim na linha.

_Ainda está aí, Deano? Escute, já soube o que aconteceu com o _Babyface_. Por que você não está com ele? Devia estar com ele.

_Como se eu precisasse de alguém para me lembrar disso._resmunguei sem nem mesmo pensar. O bastardo tinha realmente o dom de me provocar.

__Ma tu sei veramente un ragazzo stupido_. Ah, _bambino_, vê se não me aparece feito um maltrapilho. É a minha festa de aniversario, não quero que você faça vergonha na frente dos meus convidados, _va bene_?

_Uhum._ Respondi.

_ _Ho parlato con tuo fratello_. Ele também vem. É melhor você vir, também. S_e volete ascoltare me, naturalmente._

E assim ali estava eu, no aniversário de Rocco Carmone, dividindo a sala com celebridades e capangas e uma porrada de crianças.

Carmone fez sua entrada triunfal ao som de Parabéns para Você, logo seus olhos se encontraram com os meus e ele continuou sorrindo para as filhas e amigos e para o bolo com tantas velas que precisaria da brigada de bombeiros para apagá-lo, no meio dos abraços e beijos. Eu sabia que ele demoraria a falar comigo. Mas meu olhar desviou-se para a porta, instintivamente.

Sam estava entrando.

Nas minhas memórias, Sam nunca é tão alto. Mas sempre é belo.

Foi horrível sentir-se uma garotinha pré-adolescente vendo a foto de um ator ou sei lá. Meu coração palpitou tanto que eu achei que todos podiam ouvir no meio daquela balbúrdia. Achei que ele, ao menos, tinha ouvido perfeitamente.

Ele sorriu, vindo em minha direção. Belo e até para mim, enigmático, de terno escuro. O sorriso dele me deixava bestificado, os olhos dele brilhavam; meu sangue bombeava tão alto na minha cabeça que parecia que eu ia ficar surdo.

Eu nunca me senti tão fraco e tão ridículo em toda minha vida.

Sorri também, Sam se aproximou, e nos abraçamos forte. Foi bom. Então olhei para ele novamente, ele parecia tão bem, tão saudável que, fora o lance do coração e da respiração, parecia que tinha tirado umas férias na California. Uma horrível dúvida pairou em minha mente:

_Sam... Você não? Você não fez, fez?

Ele fechou a cara, por um momento, para me repreender:

_Não, Dean.

Desfizemos nossas caras, acho que ambos estávamos constrangidos. Ainda não estava dando certo. Ainda precisávamos de um tempo.

Provavelmente tínhamos coisas importantes para dizer um para o outro. Mas ficamos calados, olhando o movimento, olhando as coisas acontecerem ao redor de nós.

Eu estava calmo novamente. Sereno.

Ele era minha droga.

_Você vai experimentar o bolo?

Sam deve ter falado aquilo inocentemente. Claro. Mas enrubesceu e eu também. Não respondi àquilo, claro._Arranjei um lugar. Você vem no Natal?

Ele me olhou, surpreso._Oras, eu pensei que você vinha... Eu... Oras, isto é ótimo! Uma casa, Dean!

_Você não iria me convidar para passar o Natal em Jericho, ia?_eu brinquei, mas ele me olhou como se eu falasse sério.

_Adrian vem me visitar. Ele não está mais em Jericho.

_Adrian?_meu choque foi instantâneo. Como assim, aquele lich viado estava visitando Sam e ainda por cima pretendia passar o Natal com ele?

Não deu tempo de Sam me explicar, porque fomos convidados por um armário napolitano a aguardar no escritório. Acho que eu ainda estava irritado quando ao passar por um grupo de mulheres me senti impelido a falar alguma gracinha apreciativa, da qual elas riram. No escritório eu quis explicações, entretanto.

_Então, você está se encontrando com Adrian.

_Ele abandonou a colina, Dean. Ele era o companheiro de Lark e ela o traiu com o lobisomem. Qualquer cara ficaria arrasado. Ele se tornou lich por ela!

_Pelo visto vocês se tornaram ótimos amigos._eu retruquei amargamente.

_Não do jeito que você parece pensar, entretanto, Dean._Foi a resposta de Sam, em tom grave, e isto me alertou. Eu estava ficando fora de mim, era fato.

Eu só o encarei, não ia pedir desculpas, pois não conseguia.

_Estou tentando aprender com ele._Sam se justificou. Fiquei com vontade de espancá-lo. Sam tinha ficado burro depois da transformação? Parecia decidido a bancar o inocente, aparentemente.

_Coloque-se nas mãos deles, Sam! Faça isto, se entregue de bandeja. Faça o que aquele demônio dos olhos amarelos quer. Desenterre as criaturas de Jericho!

_Pára, Dean._Sam ficou irritado, eu tentava imaginar com que conversa Adrian tinha se aproximado de Sam, para ele estar tão disposto a defender esta nova amizade. E cada uma das alternativas que me surgia parecia mais enlouquecedora.

_Certo. Então, o que o Carmone disse para você?

Sam deu um sorriso embaraçado, ao lembrar-se. Ergueu os olhos para falar, daquele jeito infantil que ele consegue, como se eu fosse muito mais alto que ele.

_Que apesar do que aconteceu eu sou o _Babyface_ dele. E ele vai me ajudar.

Eu tive que rir, claro.

_Se ele fizer como da última vez, dispenso. _Sam também riu, e eu fingi que esqueci o assunto Adrian.

O velho italiano entrou na sala, com um prato de bolo nas mãos. Sorridente.

_ _Certo, ci si.__falou, expansivo.

Viramos-nos para ele. Prontos para ouvi-lo.

_Continua_

* * *

**Aposto como não custa muito apertar o botão da review e deixar um oi. É estimulante receber reviews, mesmo que não sejam somente para elogiar. Se não gostou, dá um toque. Se gostou, vou adorar saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**O Aniversário de Don Rocco Parte 2**_

_Feliz aniversário, Don Rocco._Sam inclinou-se para abraçá-lo, o velho era durão, não demonstrou nenhuma reação ao receber o abraço de Sam. Ao contrário, sorriu e o apertou forte, batendo na face do seu _Babyface. _Sam me olhou por cima do ombro do velho, ao que eu me apressei a resmungar um Feliz Aniversário também. Mas sem abraços.

A porta se fechou logo depois, e o velho italiano sorriu, nos oferecendo uma fatia de bolo:

_Creme de manteiga e nozes. _Il mio preferito._

Para ser bem sincero um doce até que caía bem e eu não me fiz de rogado. Sam, claro, recusou, o que fez o aniversariante balançar a cabeça em desgosto pelo que acontecera com meu irmão. Don Rocco sentou-se atrás de sua escrivaninha, nós nas cadeiras vagas a sua frente.

Agora era hora do _showdown._

___Sam,_ Rocco Carmone começou, tomando as mãos de Sam como eu o vi da outra vez, batendo em sua mão daquela maneira que as enfermeiras usam para ressaltar as veias antes de uma injeção. Sam da outra vez estava sorridente, desta vez estava sério.__Io _sinto muito. Você é como um _figlio_ para mim. Sempre pensei que você acabaria se casando com uma de minhas netas...

Até que foi engraçado ouvir isto; o velho tinha planos macabros para o Sam!

Não havia muito sentido em ficarmos discutindo que ele tinha nos colocado numa encrenca. Sabíamos que havia o risco. Sabíamos dos lobisomens. Sam o encarou:

_Agradeço sua preocupação, Don.

_Tudo o que souber sobre os liches pode ajudar o Sam, Don. _eu falei, depois de engolir meu bolo apressadamente._Aliás, agora é hora de nos contar o que prometeu antes de nos metermos em Jericho...

Eu já esperava que a reação dele fosse me ignorar, mas fora o sorriso irônico, Don Rocco assentiu lentamente com a cabeça:

__Allora._ _Sebenne non_ seja o ambiente adequado e _io _preferisse não me lembrar de coisas tão desagradáveis justo no dia do meu aniversário. _Non_ tenho escolha, _bambini_. Meus negócios aqui estão sofrendo revezes _e dovrò viaggiare_. Para a Europa. Este é meu último dia na América. E se dependesse de mim, Babyface, você ia comigo_. Ma probabilmente non vorrà._

Sam ergueu uma sobrancelha, eu não pude evitar uma expressão de surpresa também.

_ _Ma lasciamo fare quello che ho da dire._ É uma historia comprida e eu nem tenho tanto tempo assim para contar. O que eu prometi, Dean, primeiro. Depois os bônus._Falou, olhando para mim.

_ A primeira vez que eu vi sua _mama,_ _ragazzo,_ pensei que ali estava a mulher que devia ser a _mia moglie_. Mas acho que ela _non_ apreciava homens mais velhos. Eu bem que me esforcei para ser o padrasto de vocês_, ma Che_. Ela _non_ queria saber de mim!_ele riu, mas eu podia jurar que ele realmente falava a sério._Ela procurava pistas sobre o tal demônio dos olhos amarelos que entrou na casa dela e matou o marido dela há muitos anos atrás. Foi e voltou várias vezes repisando sobre a verdade sem se dar conta, _povereta._ Mas eu sabia do que ela estava falando. O caso é que eu quando jovem já tinha encontrado com Jericho.

"Vocês conheceram Diana. Ela é minha irmã. Nos dois trabalhávamos _juntos_ no _show business_. _Ero un mago e mia sorella _era minha_ partner. _Até que o sobrenatural aconteceu, um dia. Chamamos um voluntário no palco, para um truque simples. Mas o jovem que escolhemos para impressionar foi quem nos impressionou. Roubou nosso show. Eu e minha irmã não conhecíamos nenhum truque que se comparasse com o que ele fez. Ele partiu e nós ficamos a sua procura, eu pagaria qualquer coisa para ter os truques dele, porque assim que tivesse_, io_ _sarei un uomo ricco. _Foi nesta busca que eu comecei a entender que nem tudo era truque. Embora não tenha encontrado o _ragazzo _tão cedo, eu me deparei com criaturas capazes de ilusões, criaturas más; e encontrei também alguns caçadores.

Diana foi quem achou o _ragazzo_. Severen Black.

Don Carmone tomou fôlego, talvez vendo em suas memórias aqueles dias. Sam parecia fascinado. Minha fatia de bolo tinha acabado, e eu olhei com pena para o prato. Estava mesmo bom.E Don Carmone? De mágico a caçador e de caçador a rei do crime. Reviravoltas da vida. Mas Diana... Diana e Severen agora moravam na casinha encantada na colina de Jericho, o próprio casalzinho macabro feliz. Agora sabíamos como foi que Carmone tinha tropeçado na maldita cidade. Mas precisávamos saber mais.

__O _ragazzo_ era um mestiço de lich com lobisomem, e estava passando por uma fase terrível. A fase da transformação.

_Mestiço? Como Jade Black?_eu lembrei.

_Sim, como a _povereta_. As duas naturezas se manifestavam ao mesmo tempo, e estavam deixando ele louco. _Primo,_ nós tentamos caçá-lo e matá-lo, _naturalmente._

_Mas Diana casou-se com ele._Sam falou, tentando entender.

Carmone simplesmente balançou a cabeça._ Isto foi mais tarde. Quando entendemos o que estava acontecendo.

_Soube que Severen é filho de Sarah.

_Sim, filho de Sarah, e de Joaquin Black. Como vocês sabem, os liches e os lobisomens convivem lá em Jericho _perché hanno fatto un affare_. Um trato entre Lark e Joaquin, para proteger os monstros que os criaram. O que eu soube foi pelo homem que criou Severen, seu próprio tio, um pouco da história. Lark chegou com o "esposo" Aurelius e o irmão dele, Titus, na aldeia, acompanhados de alguns empregados. Compraram _una terra di grandi dimensioni_ em frente da igreja, que ficava no topo da colina.

Os Black eram _una famiglia numerosa e ben collegata_: Sarah Back era uma mocinha ainda, Joaquin um dos irmãos mais velhos, e Jonathan, um dos mais novos. Sarah foi convidada a ser dama de companhia de Lark.

_Non ci vuole un genio per sapere come la strega è stata in grado di influenzare la ragazza._ E Sarah não era sequer uma _ragazza _comum. Era considerada uma espécie de santinha. Ela tinha o poder da cura, diziam, suas orações eram atendidas. O povo da aldeia a venerava, praticamente. Mas _La_ _ragazza_ passou a ficar cada vez mais e mais tempo na casa de Aurelius e Lark. A mulher quase não saía de casa, dizia que era doente; ninguém estranhava.

Logo os _lupi mannari_ , os lobisomens, começaram a apavorar a cidade. Ninguém imaginaria que eram na realidade os homens que Titus trouxera consigo.

Titus, por sua vez, tinha a intenção de seduzir para seu lado Joaquin. Como a preocupação dos homens era grande e Joaquin anunciara mesmo que caçaria os lobos que cercavam a cidade, Titus convidou-se pra ajudá-lo na caçada. _Era solo un trucco__._ _Così_que o atraiu para a floresta, conseguiu transformá-lo num lobo.

_Como ele fez isto? Pensei que este tipo de lobisomem não fosse..._as palavras me faltaram, mas Carmone entendeu o que eu queria dizer.

__Non_, Deano, Titus é um mestre em sua arte diabólica e também é um _Signore dei lupi_: sabia que se um homem fosse contaminado numa noite de eclipse total, ele se tornaria um lobisomem. E ele fez de modo que Joaquin fosse com ele na caçada mesmo sendo uma noite de eclipse. E Joaquin Black tornou-se lobo. _Non solo ha in realtà__,_ mas os outros lobisomens já tinham ordens de contaminar todos os homens que saíssem em caçada aquela noite. Era um plano audacioso, _ma almeno una dozzina di_ corajosos homens de Jericho foram contaminados aquela noite.

_Il piano sembra privo di_ s_enso_, _ma presto_do que lhe aconteceu, Joaquin descobre que sua _sorella _tinha sido transformada num lich. Foi nesta época talvez, que surgem os Winchesters: Norah, a caçula dos Black, fugiu com algumas pessoas que deixaram a cidade enquanto havia tempo. Ela e Jonathan. Mais tarde essa moça se casou com um Winchester. _E 'la bisnonna di voi, ragazzi._

Eu e Sam nos entreolhamos. Sabíamos disso. Mais ou menos, quer dizer.

_Mas você disse que Severen é filho de Sarah... e Joaquin?_Sam perguntou, só para ter certeza. Eu também achei que não tinha ouvido errado. Era algo meio sórdido demais, até para meus padrões que andavam oscilando tanto ultimamente entre o baixo e o subsolo.

_Sim. Foi o que aconteceu._ o velho carcamano olhou de Sam para mim e de volta para o Babyface e eu me arrepiei, sentindo-me pelado na frente do velho bastardo.

_Mas..._disse Sam, deliberadamente lento organizando sua linha de raciocínio._Pelo que eu entendi nossa família não teria motivo para estar envolvida nisso. E Severen? Por que não estava em Jericho? O senhor disse que ele foi criado pelo tio. Por que Titus foi atrás de mim?

_Acontece _che Jon Black era un ragazzo intelligente_. Ao perceber o que estava acontecendo com sua _famiglia,_ se esforçou bastante para entender o que estava acontecendo. Contou para o padre da colônia, e então este reuniu algumas pessoas que acreditaram neles e fugiram.

Eles foram buscar respostas na Europa, de onde tinham vindo Aurelius e sua _famiglia _bizarra. Ao entenderem que a criança que Sarah esperava seria usada num sacrifício para agradar aos demônios, Jon voltou. Severen era um bebê recém nascido. Joaquin nem mesmo sabia _che il bambino era il suo_. Na verdade, os irmãos nem desconfiavam dos planos de seus criadores. Foram usados para que Severen nascesse e fosse entregue em sacrifício para os demônios.

Se Jon não tivesse voltado, e roubado o bebê, o ritual não teria sido impedido e Aurelius e Titus não teriam ficado presos vítimas de sua própria invocação_, __insieme con i loro padroni arch-demoni__._

Depois desta trama sórdida, até eu fiquei sem fôlego. Estava suando frio. Os casos que eu e Sam enfrentamos por aí pareciam bobagem perto disso. Bem que o velhote tinha nos avisado da primeira vez que Jericho era a cidade mais maldita do país. Não tinha mais porque duvidar.

_Agora faz sentido o pacto que fizeram.

-Sim, Sam, Lark era poderosa e tinha _alleati molto intelligente_, _ma come__,_ Joaquin fosse o líder da maioria. Sarah estava do lado dela, sempre esteve do lado de Lark _come un cane fedele_. E esta história entre _la ragazza e suo fratello__..._

_Mas estavam ressentidos com a traição de Aurelius e Titus, não estavam?

_ _Credo di sì._ Ao menos, Joaquin. Jon Black me contou que eles simplesmente deixaram que ele levasse Severen, no momento do ritual. _Non vi è alcun dubbio che Joaquin tradito Tito__. _Ele traiu seu criador.

Sam me olhou de esguelha. Obviamente lembramos os dois do que o espectro de Titus tinha dito a ele na estufa, em Jericho.

Neste momento, bateram à porta, Don Carmone mandou entrar. Dois homens apareceram, um deles um coroa grisalho, acompanhado de um cara mais jovem e nitidamente pronto para a ação.

_Don, temos que ir.

Don Rocco nos sorriu tristemente._Me acompanham até o aeroporto? _Ora è il momento di uno dei miei trucchi preferiti:__ il grande trucco_ do desaparecimento.

Rimos com ele. Não é que eu estava gostando do velho?

Seguimos com ele até o carro. Dava para perceber que a manobra de fuga tinha sido muito bem feita. Dava para perceber que haviam policiais infiltrados na festa, mas foram defenestrados ou iludidos rapidamente pelos capangas do Don. Entramos com ele na van do bufê. Ele se apoiou no Sam e eu sentei-me a sua frente, entre o coroa grisalho e o guarda costas.

_Não há o que fazer por Severen. Ele nasceu assim. _Parte della sua natura__._ Mas Diana, ela escolheu ser uma lich para tentar salva-lo. Pensávamos que se ele fosse sacrificado eles poderiam ser libertos da prisão. Havia a questão das chaves, também. Joaquin entregou a verdadeira para seu irmão Jon. _E così sono venuti da me, ragazzi__._ O grande lobo andou fazendo algumas tramóias particulares, até que eu soube que ele tinha morrido. Sam, Joaquin Black morreu no mesmo dia do seu nascimento. Lobos não morrem facilmente, _voglio dire_?

Sam assentiu com a cabeça, seus olhos muito escuros e brilhantes; o tempo parecia correr contra nós, cada milha mais perto do aeroporto.

_ _Sua madre si avvicinò a me e ho detto quello che sapeva__._ A resposta para a visita de Titus eu não sei, mas sei que a resposta para destruí-los não está em Jericho. Eu tive só dois filhos homens, meninos. Luciano e Domenico. _I miei due figli erano cacciatori__._ Meus dois filhos morreram enquanto buscavam a mesma resposta que vocês. _Un modo per sbarazzarsi di quei mostri nel foro di Jericho._ E Diana está lá. Vigiando. Eu perdi a maioria das pessoas que eu amei por causa disso. Quero muito que eles apodreçam no poço de perdição que merecem, _capisce?_

Descemos do carro já na pista do aeroporto, eu tinha uma ânsia de saber mais, Sam parecia tão desesperado quanto eu. Mas o velho italiano nos abraçou afetuosamente:

_Nem me despedi de minhas_ figlie_. Mas vocês estão aqui. Babyface, venha comigo. Venha você também, Deano. Vamos para Napoli; _Ho un buon uso per voi, ve lo prometto._

Sabíamos que embora ele falasse de coração, também sabia que era impossível. Sam falou o que era necessário._Não posso ficar tão longe de Jericho agora, Don.

-Deano, cuide do seu irmão. _Questo è ciò che i fratelli hanno a che fare, lo sai_. É isso que os irmãos têm que fazer, você sabe._Ele bateu na minha bochecha. Juro que achei que ia passar sem essa. Como se alguém precisasse me dizer o que fazer.

Então ele entrou no jatinho.

Eu e Sam ficamos lado a lado, observando o avião taxear e levar o velho e bom Don Rocco Carmone e muitas respostas para longe de nós.


	3. Chapter 3

III

No elevador do hotel cinco estrelas onde Sam estava hospedado, reparei que pouco havíamos falado desde que deixamos Don Rocco no aeroporto. E dei por mim que era a primeira vez que eu entrava num hotel destes.

_Não se parece em nada com os lugares que eu freqüento._comentei. Claro, Sam sempre tivera um quê com coisas bacanas. Eu não ligava muito pra isso. Era como Severen tinha dito. "Sam precisa de muito mais coisas que você, Dean." Sam olhava o meu reflexo na porta espelhada. Isto me deixou sem graça; Sam não tinha um reflexo. Mas Sam sorriu, apesar de tudo.

_Nestes lugares ninguém acha estranho o fato de eu carregar um baú de dois metros comigo. Num motel, chamariam a polícia.

Eu tive que rir. Embora minha cabeça fervilhasse com todas as informações que Don Rocco tinha despejado, e tentando preencher as lacunas que ele deixara, ficar tão perto assim de Sam, do seu cheiro narcotizante de lich e tentar resistir aos meus impulsos estava me deixando louco. Quando a porta se abriu eu me lancei pra fora, sem importar-me que Sam percebesse minha agonia.

Mas Sam me pegou pelo braço, suas mãos surpreendentemente fortes. Eu o encarei, abismado. Tanto pela atitude quanto por sua força sobrenatural.

_Sam...

_Eu tive que correr de você e agora você corre de mim._ele constatou, os olhos escurecidos, me soltou. Eu coloquei as mãos nos bolsos, sem ação. Já estávamos dentro do quarto da suíte, percebi com o canto de olho. Eu procurava alguma coisa para dizer, pensei em comentar sobre a beleza que aquilo ali era; que eu nunca tinha entrado num quarto daqueles. Coisa de filme. Sei lá. Todo pareceu forçado. Sam me encarava triste e eu não podia simplesmente avacalhar falando do cenário.

_É. A gente precisa discutir isso?

_Não._Sam emburrou, jogou o paletó sobre a poltrona mais perto da porta, passando por mim. Sentou-se na beira da cama para tirar os sapatos, ligando a imensa televisão. Transmitiam uma luta de boxe. Desgraçado. Ele nem sabia o quanto eu adorava vê-lo emburrado, fingindo que prestava atenção na TV.

_Sammy..._Eu fui até meu irmão, passei a mão por seus cabelos, seu cheiro inebriante só podia ser mais uma armadilha de predador ou eu é que estava pirando:_Você acha que você realmente é uma encarnação do Joaquin Black ou coisa do gênero?

Ele ergueu os olhos:

_Você tem dúvidas?

Eu deixei minha mão cair em seu ombro, desanimado. Sentei-me a seu lado. Ao mesmo tempo, ficava fascinado com este meu novo-velho Sam: como se o renascimento fosse um batismo religioso, sei lá. Ele parecia mais... doce. Menino. Puro. E isto era tudo o que eu queria; desde os meus doze anos de idade. Que Sam esquecesse a dor.

Como que para comprovar isto Sam escorregou a cabeça para meu ombro e apoiou o peso das costas em meu peito. Eu o envolvi com os braços; como quando ele era pequeno. Mas ele não cabia mais totalmente dentro do meu abraço, claro. Sei que queríamos provar um para o outro que podíamos nos tocar sem medo de cair em tentação. Estávamos tentando, pelo menos. Mas eu tive que esperar uns minutos antes de recuperar a normalidade de minha voz para poder falar. Pedir.

_Sam, você vem passar o Natal comigo?

_Me fala da nossa casa.

Ouvi-lo falar "nossa casa" fez o meu coração bater mais forte. Deu um nó na minha garganta. Senti que conseguiríamos superar esta fase. Sim, talvez não agora. Esta noite, por exemplo. Mas queríamos superar. Sam queria ser meu irmão mais novo e eu queira ser seu irmão mais velho. Queríamos voltar atrás em nossas vidas, queríamos não ter aberto aquela caixa.

_Claro. É uma casa antiga, grande; tem dois andares. Fica um pouco afastada da cidade. O terreno termina no rio. Ainda precisa de algumas reformas, mas estou providenciando isto.

_Eu não quero tomar banho frio no inverno._ele resmungou, provocativo, eu vi. Entrei na brincadeira.

_Uhn o Sammy, pobrezinho,vai se resfriar, o bebezinho.

_Eu não me resfrio._ foi a resposta manhosa. Sam estava engraçado, agora. Tentando fazer-se pequeno e frágil. Eu oscilava entre achar hilário e entre adorar ter de volta o que eu tinha perdido. Apertei meu irmão mais forte e o balancei como a um bebê. Sam resistiu, irritado, mas acabou rindo._Seu boiola. Pára.

_Não sou eu quem está com medinho de água fria.

Rimos. Sam falou:

_Eu não preciso ficar bancando o machinho.

_Porque você é um viadinho.

_Ahan._ele só concordou com um dar de ombros, se apoiando mais no meu ombro. Assistimos o resto da luta na TV.

.......

Acordei com uma sensação de dormência no braço direito e ouvindo a propaganda do Grill do George Foreman na TV. Olhei para o meu braço; o peso de Sam estava sobre ele. Tínhamos dormido enrolados um no outro, as roupas meio desfeitas, somente; Sam dentro do meu abraço.

Fiquei observando seus traços, sua pele dourada, seu cabelo comprido e fino, caindo sobre o rosto. Meu corpo reagiu a isto, dolorosamente. Puta que o pariu. Minha vontade era invadir aquela boca perfeita, devassá-la, relembrar aquele beijo estranho e doce e desesperado que trocamos há tantos anos atrás; quando soubemos que tínhamos somente um ao outro. Se eu fizesse, como Sam reagiria?

Eu sei que ele deixaria. Ele confiava em mim. Ele achou que era o que eu queria, ele fez o que achou que era o que eu queria. Droga! Era o que eu queria. E se eu o beijasse, invadisse, fodesse, devorasse e consumisse como minha alma e meu corpo queriam; quem é que iria defende-lo? Defende-lo de mim? Com quem ele poderia contar?

Não.

Eu queria muito um Natal com ele. Muitos outros. Eu tinha sua alma. Eu queria minha família. Queria afastá-lo da sombra de Jericho por uma semana que fosse, e incesto seria, no mínimo, uma repetição da vida passada de Sam.

Droga. Filho da puta. Sam não estava dormindo. Sam não dormia à noite. Ele era um lich.

Primeiro veio a raiva depois, o conforto. Ele estava ali, quieto, para não sair do abraço. Para não me acordar.

Meu Deus, Sam, como eu te amo!

Eu toquei seu rosto de leve. Tonto. Ele sabia que eu estava ali o tempo todo, olhando para ele.

Sam abriu os olhos, sério. Seus lindos olhos verde-escuros, rasos, estreitos, me encararam e eu soube que ele estivera mergulhando em seus pensamentos, lutando, talvez com os mesmos monstros que eu; talvez com monstros piores. Com os velhos monstros de Joaquin Black; com os novos monstros de Sam Winchester.

Ele estava tentando resistir a tudo que ele havia virado as costas, desde seu renascimento.

Ele precisava que eu o ajudasse nisso, não que fodesse com tudo por ele.

Eu o trouxe para mais perto, coloquei sua cabeça em meu ombro, a minha no seu.

_Lembra quando eu te disse que íamos juntos até o inferno?

Ouvi sua resposta meio sufocada pelo tecido da minha camisa:

_Eu te roubei aquela resposta.

_Não importa. Eu não vou voltar atrás.

Sam me apertou.

....

_CONTINUA_

**Deixa uma review aí, vai? Eu podia estar matando, podia estar roubando, estou aqui humildemente perguntando o que você achou até aqui desta história...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bom, imagino que agora vocês vão me crucificar...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capitulo 4**

Nem sei como foi que aconteceu, mas enfim, sou eu, Dean Winchester. Estas coisas simplesmente acontecem comigo. Eu simplesmente me interessei por um enfeite de natal e entrei na lojinha de presentes artesanais para comprar. A lojinha estava às moscas e a balconista era interessante o suficiente. Agora, duas horas depois, eu saio da loja, tendo o cuidado de colocar para Dafne o aviso de Fechado na porta, e corro na chuva fina em direção ao Impala, tentando não escorregar no curto percurso. Já está escuro. Mas a saída do Impala está fechada por uma caminhonete. Vermelha.

Porra. Puta sacanagem.

Eu dou a volta para avisar o motorista que ele está me sacaneando. A transa foi boa o bastante para me deixar com sono, mas o frio da rua está me deixando zangado. Tudo o que eu quero é passar no _drive thru,_ arranjar alguma coisa para comer, e rápido; e a seguir chegar em casa e cair no colchão. Para sempre, amém. Mas eu tenho meus instintos. Antes de ver a placa de Jericho, minha mão está no bolso, onde meu revólver sempre fica.

Mas a luz do interior da cabine se acende, me deixando ver seu ocupante.

_Jade?

Ao me aproximar ela abriu o vidro. Os cabelos de boneca Barbie amarrados num rabo de cavalo enorme, eu ainda reparei. Parecia cansada.

_Você demorou. Tinha tantas opções de soldadinhos de chumbo assim, lá dentro?

Claro, não soou como se ela estivesse com ciúmes. Não muito. Mas as garotas não gostam de saber que outra delas estava se divertindo, enquanto elas estavam chupando o dedo. Sabe como é. Tinha Aquele tom repreensivo.

Ok, podia não ser alguém que eu esperasse encontrar. Podia ser encrenca. Provavelmente era. Mas foi engraçado assim mesmo.

_Oi pra você também, Jade. Não está meio longe de casa?

Ela titubeou. Hesitou entre a mentira e a verdade. Escolheu um meio termo, me pareceu:

_Eu preciso de um serviço seu.

_Ahan._claro, tudo o que eu precisava. Vinte dias do Natal e Jade Black despenca em cima de mim com uma historinha. Ela esfregou os olhos, tentou parecer muito séria e segura.

_Dean Winchester, tem algum lugar para conversarmos?

_Como você chegou até mim, para começo de conversa?

Ela olhou como se eu falasse outra língua. Então sorriu:_Seu cheiro, Dean. No carro preto.

Eu olhei o Impala. Fiquei indeciso entre achar maneiro que ela reconhecesse meu cheiro e horrível que pudessem achar meu rastro desta maneira. Eu a encarei, me decidindo se a levava para casa ou me livrava dela ali mesmo. Ela apertava o volante tão firmemente que os nós de seus dedos estavam vermelhos. Ela estava nervosa. Ansiosa. Com medo.

_O que está acontecendo, Jade?

_Dean! Por favor, eu dirigi por horas até te achar. Eu esperei por horas você... Por favor!_o tom implorativo da garota loira mexeu com meus novos brios de protetor da humanidade. Embora ela não fosse humana, para todos os fins. _Ok, Jade. Me siga, tudo bem?

O encontro inesperado varreu o sono, mas não o cansaço, e enquanto eu dirigia o Impala, tentava entender a presença da Princesa Disney Horror ali. Tudo bem, eu simplesmente tinha me esquecido de pagar o conserto do carro dela, como havia prometido. Mas não conseguia acreditar que ela tivesse dirigido atrás de mim para cobrar isto. Claro que tinha haver com mais uma trama mirabolante dos seres de Jericho. Só restava saber da parte de quem, exatamente.

Chegamos a minha nova casa. Por assim dizer, afinal a construção tinha no mínimo sessenta anos. Já estava reformada, mas não era assim um Extreme Makeover da TV. Eu queria discrição.

Como sou um idiota completo, quando vi por mim tinha aberto a porta da caminhonete para ela descer, e em seguida a porta da casa. E eu nem pretendia comê-la. Meio novinha e além do quê, a mais chave de cadeia de todas as que eu conheci.

Jade olhou em volta na minha sala de estar. Um sofá de dois lugares que já estava ali quando comprei a casa, a árvore de natal. As paredes recém pintadas de branco. Uma escada num canto. Eu não sou nada bom com decoração.

Cocei a cabeça, ligeiramente envergonhado. Ao menos eu andava tirando o lixo. Sam provavelmente vai resolver isso por nós. Já havia comprado a TV, mas o aparelho ainda não tinha chegado.

_Bom, vou ligar o aquecedor.

Ela ensaiou um sorriso, esfregou as mãos em aprovação.

_Que tal uma pizza enquanto você me conta qual é o problema?_voltei até ela, que tinha tirado o casaco pesado. Também tirei o meu. Depois que pedimos a pizza, ela disparou:

_Preciso de ajuda para encontrar meu pai.

-Como assim precisa de ajuda? Você encontrou um cara que viu uma vez pelo cheiro, e não vai encontrar seu pai?_era só o que me faltava, a guria me tirando para otário.

_Eu até poderia... O problema é sobreviver até chegar a ele._Ela me olhou nos olhos, e os dela me diziam: vamos lá, Dean, não seja mau. Não me faça dizer que os caçadores vão me pegar. Eu sou só uma filhotinha de coisa ruim. Ao perceber que eu tinha entendido a mensagem, ela desviou seus olhos verdes como seu nome.

_Jade...Por que não volta para casa e... passa o natal com seu tio?_Ok, mesmo antes de terminar de falar eu sabia que era cruel. A guria foi abandonada no meio de uma guerra de facções, sem poder tomar partido nem nada, e eu dizia a ela que ela devia esquecer o pai dela e se conformar em ser uma agregada. Ao menos satisfações os pais dela deviam. Eu bem sabia o que era isto.

–Certo. Como é que estão as coisas lá?

Os olhos dela ficaram vermelhos. Desgraçada, se aquilo fosse um truque...

_Bom, não é como se meus amigos de antes me olhassem com os mesmos olhos... eles têm medo de mim.

_Medo de você?_ meu primeiro instinto foi rir, estupefato. Um bando de lobisomens com medo de uma lobinha? Mas claro, tive que forçar a mim mesmo a lembrar que Jade era uma mestiça de lich e como Severen, possivelmente perigosíssima até mesmo para os lobisomens durões de Jericho.

_Mas sua família está lá.

_Mas eu sinto que não devo ficar lá. Dean, eu sinto a terra de Jericho me chamando! Querendo que eu vá... Até os Velhos._ela desatou num choro desesperado após confessar isso, eu passei meu braço habilmente em volta de seus ombros. Sou ótimo em consolar moças desamparadas._Sush, não chore Jade. Calma. Ok, o Dean aqui vai te ajudar a encontrar seu pai. Mas escuta, seu tio sabe o que você está fazendo ou você saiu na surdina? E aquele seu namorado grandalhão?

_EU disse a Tristan que iria embora. E meu tio... Falou que eu devia pedir ajuda a vocês.

_Ele falou?_Mas que droga!

Ela assentiu, secando as lágrimas. –Eu tentei falar com o Sam, mas ele está com o Adrian e... O Adrian não gosta de mim. Então eu pensei que você... Escuta Dean. Eu tenho dinheiro. Posso pagar.

Meu sangue ferveu na hora. Tive que me levantar: Sam com Adrian? Jade me olhava e de repente ela se levantou:

_Ops, Dean, não foi o que eu quis dizer. Não Sam... Com Adrian. Eu quis dizer com... Quer dizer, não nesta maneira que você está pensando.

Eu nem sei se fiquei aliviado ou não. Sam tinha realmente dito que estava passando uns dias em companhia de Adrian. Aprendendo alguns truques. Tentando descobrir mais coisas. Mas eu simplesmente fiquei sem chão ao ouvir de outra pessoa. Parecia diferente. Agora eu nitidamente via o lich loiro como algo entre eu e Sam.

_Ei, ei, calma, Jade. Só estou preocupado com meu irmão.

-Ele é bem adulto para escolher o destino dele._ela falou, e aquilo soou diferente para mim também.

_Assim como você, não é?_eu tentei soar sarcástico, mas a menina apenas me encarou, erguendo o rosto afirmativamente. Acabara de pedir ajuda para não morrer e agora me encarava orgulhosa, dona de seu nariz.

Eu ri. Bela encrenca, pensei.

* * *

**_continua_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Talvez você ache estranho perceber como Dean parece mudado. Eu acho que ele fica mudado quando está relaxado e satisfeito consigo mesmo. E quando não está sofrendo por Sam. Dean sente que está no caminho certo. Obrigado Mary SPN, Chantall e Paula-Chan, Patricia Rodrigues, pelas reviews.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 5**

Acordei na manhã seguinte um pouco atordoado, com uma mão estranha tocando meu ombro com delicadeza, um cheiro de café recém-feito no ar.

_EI, bonitão, que tal ao menos ir dormir num lugar confortável?

Era Jade. Eu estava no sofá de cem anos. Talvez não cem, exatamente, mas era um sofá vivido, por assim dizer.

Eu peguei a caneca das mãos dela, tentando despertar. Colocar a cabeça em ordem. Eu tinha concordado em encontrar Mark Black para ela; assim não me sentiria responsabilizado quando a matassem. Ou algo assim.

O que estava acontecendo com o frio e profissional assassino que eu um dia eu tinha sido?

Eu caçava coisas como ela agora, mas que raios?!

O problema é que Jade não tinha a menor culpa de ser como era. Ela tinha a mesma relação bizarra com Jericho, Titus e Aurelius, que meu irmão. E isto fazia com que eu tivesse pena dela. Simpatizasse com ela.

Quer dizer, eu não sou o cara idiota e sem coração que gosto de parecer às vezes. Ok, quase sempre. Não é como se eu gostasse que as pessoas soubessem que eu sou sentimental pra burro. Quem é que iria me respeitar? Um cara de nariz arrebitado que tem uma tara bizarra no irmão e que odeia dormir sozinho?

Meu celular tocou em alerta de mensagem perdida e eu praguejei baixinho. Eu tinha me esquecido de ligar para Sam a noite passada.

Incrivelmente pela primeira vez em vários dias. Afastei-me um pouco da loirinha, para fazer a ligação.

"E ai, sua bicha? Estou atrapalhando seu soninho de beleza"

"Na verdade sim. Achei que tivesse dito que não ia caçar nas próximas semanas."

Ele estava magoado. Puto, na verdade. Algo dentro de mim se encheu de vaidade. Em seguida se esvaziou de medo. Ainda não estávamos encontrando a saída.

"Bom, é verdade. É que a Jade... Lembra-se da Jade, né?"

Silêncio do outro lado da linha. Eu não ouvia a respiração dele, claro, que era muito baixa normalmente. Quase achei que ele tivesse desligado. Mas enfim ele falou.

"Claro. A Jade. De Jericho."

"Ela está aqui. Precisa de ajuda para encontrar o pai dela."

"Escuta Dean, preciso desligar. Depois nos falamos, ok?"

"O quê?"

Fim. Desgraçado. Desligou. Obviamente fiquei absolutamente alerta com a atitude de Sam. O que estava acontecendo? Eu sentia quando ele estava bravo comigo. Mas era mais do que isto. Mais do que ciúmes. Era algo mais e eu precisava saber o que era.

Liguei novamente, e embora esperasse que Sam tivesse desligado o telefone ou algo parecido, ele atendeu. Sinal de que estava absolutamente entediado deitado, ao invés de fazer algo importante o suficiente para ter que desligar uma ligação no meio da conversa.

"O que é, Dean?"

"Eu é que pergunto! Por que você desligou se não está fazendo nada importante?"

"É que... Bom, a Jade me procurou uns dias atrás... É isso."

"E...?"

"E daí que... eu não posso ajudá-la. Ah, Dean, você sabe..."

Na época eu achei que tinha entendido o que Sam queria dizer. Que ele não podia sair por aí procurando Mark Black. E Lark. Todos sabiam que eles eram os fodões da vez e talvez não esperassem as apresentações.

Eu ri. E meu irmão falou em tom sério.

"Dean, eu só queria que você mandasse esta menina de volta para casa. Nós não podemos ajudá-la."

De algum modo, eu senti naquilo, além de preocupação, um pouco de ciúmes. Ciúmes de que eu resolvesse ajudá-la mesmo tendo ele dito que não faríamos. E sinceramente, aquilo me irritou. Sam podia dizer que estava por perto do idiota do Adrian ajudando com a dor de corno dele e sendo seu melhor amigo e eu não podia ajudar uma menina desamparada e prestes a ser caçada por qualquer caçador de meia tigela que a encontrasse por aí? Até parecia que aquele discurso tinha saído da mente de outra pessoa. Provavelmente tinha. De Adrian.

"Você não aceitou por que está mais preocupado em consolar seu amiguinho corno, e o cara simplesmente detesta a Jade porque ela é a prova de que ele foi corno duas vezes."

"Meu Deus, Dean, como você é idiota."

Talvez eu fosse, mas não era nada comparado ao meu egoísta irmãozinho.

"Não precisa ajudá-la, acho que dou conta sozinho."

"Dean...!"

Eu desliguei. Esperava que a noite Sam aparecesse. Então faria uma ou duas caras de idiota e desta vez seria eu a conseguir que ele fizesse o que **eu **queria.

Eu podia perceber pela cara da garota que ela tinha ouvido alguma parte da ligação. Vai saber. Talvez ela tivesse o ouvido tão apurado quanto o faro. Ela olhou pela janela quando me aproximei.

_Ei Dean, andaram mexendo no seu terreno durante sua ausência.

_Eu arranjaria cães para cuidar do terreno, mas tenho medo de demorar a voltar e de deixá-los com fome.

_Legal da sua parte não ser cruel com cães._ela comentou._Vamos quando?

Eu esfreguei meu rosto, sem saber como dizer a ela que eu não pretendia levá-la. Seria como colocar um alvo para mísseis no Impala. Ao levantar o olhar, percebi que Jade tinha uma marca vermelha estranha na face. Outra nas costas da mão apoiada na janela.

-Ei Jade, o que é isto?_toquei a mancha com o dedo, parecia causada por queimadura, mas aparentemente não doía.

-Isto o que?-ela olhou, espantou-se mais do que eu. Entretanto, ela sabia instintivamente o que tinha causado as manchas. Pois recuou para fora do alcance da pálida luz do dia._Oh, eu...

Eu a deixei. Era como se fosse uma coisa de mulher. Elas precisam simplesmente ficar sozinhas. Mas eu intuí que aquilo era o que Don Rocco tinha falado. Era a transformação. Jade não era nem lobisomem nem lich, e as coisas deviam ser confusas.

Apareci mais tarde, quando achei seguro me aproximar. Percebi que ficando longe da luz do sol as manchas em sua pele desapareceram. Estava perfeita novamente.

_E ai?-perguntei, para quebrar o gelo.

_Já sei, pensou melhor e acha que não vai dar para ajudar..._ela falou desanimada, seu jeitinho adolescente era irritante e previsível, mas para ser sincero, me lembrava Sam na mesma idade.

_Você não é boa para prever o que os outros vão falar, Jade. Vai por mim, melhor não insistir na profissão.

Ela riu, e fingindo-se irritada me deu um tapa leve no joelho. Claro que ela tinha uma mão doída para uma garota daquele tamanho.

-Ouch!_exagerei um pouco na dor. Ela se sentiu bem com isso. Então falei a sério:

_Certo, Jade, você pode ficar por aqui enquanto eu procuro seu papai.

_Mas eu pensei que...!

_Calada! Minhas condições: você obedece. Não quero levar você e ter que ficar cuidando minha retaguarda. Já tenho um plano e vou segui-lo a risca.

_Mas com minha ajuda vai ser mais fácil...

_Shsh! Lembra? Quieta. Você obedece.

Ela resmungou, mas entendeu como seria. Acabou rindo._Você é um grosso.

_É o que dizem, baby.

Ela ficou vermelha. Lembrei-me que ela era virgem. Como eu sabia? Eu identificaria uma virgem a quilômetros.

Eu detesto virgens.

Mal sabia eu que em poucos dias eu faria de Jade uma ex-virgem. Juro que não estava nos meus planos.

* * *

CONTINUA


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Mas Sam não veio aquela noite. As horas escorreram enquanto eu disfarçava minha ansiedade rindo de algum estúpido programa de TV. Jade estava mais ansiosa ainda, esperando talvez que eu enfim levantasse meu rabo do sofá e fosse atrás do pai dela.

_O que foi?_eu perguntei no auge da minha irritação, no momento do intervalo, claro.

_Está esperando Sam?

Aquilo era demais. Levantei-me.

_O que você pensa que sabe sobre nós?_Talvez na minha pergunta tivesse alguma ponta de medo, não sei. Ela ficou me encarando e eu definitivamente pensei que ela só podia fazer aquilo de propósito. Como Sam. Ah, Sam!

_Eu sei o que é sentir falta de um irmão, Dean. Só isso. Sei o que é ele se transformar. Sei o que é ele ter que partir. Mas talvez isso seja bom. Para vocês.

Eu devo ter feito a maior cara de bobo do mundo, apenas encarando Jade sem saber o que falar. Então peguei a jaqueta, as chaves do Impala. A garota apenas fez uma expressão de quem desistia de tentar me impedir sem nem chegar a tentar.

_Tente não fazer nenhuma besteira enquanto eu estiver fora. Pode ser que eu só volte em alguns dias. Vou ver se Sam está bem e vou atrás do seu pai.

Jade me cercou na soleira da porta, olhei a baixinha, tentando disfarçar um pouco minha irritação. Aquilo não era com ela. Mas Jade apenas me deu um de anel com uma pedra da lua quadrada. Na verdade, colocou no meu dedo mínimo.

_Caso você encontre meu pai. Ele vai saber que você é meu amigo.

Beijou meu rosto e me deixou sair.

Durante o caminho eu fiquei com uma sensação estranha. Estranha e boa.

Dirigi por mais de duas horas pela noite congelada até chegar ao endereço anotado por Sam num pedaço de papel; seu _flat. _Seria irônico pensar num lich poderoso alugando um _flat_ para se esconder de caçadores. Caçadores procuram casas isoladas e cujo único sistema de segurança seja uma tranca de ferro (talvez um círculo de proteção com um raio de quinhentos metros; mas só talvez), não sistema de circuito interno com câmera. Eu tinha esta chave desde o encontro com Don Rocco. Pensei que nunca precisasse usá-la. Sam tinha prometido vir para o Natal.

Desgraçado filho de uma mãe.

O prédio era antigo e num estilo gótico que me surpreendeu. Não sabia que Sam curtia estas coisas. Parecia um daqueles prédios nos quais o Demolidor costuma se empoleirar.

Mal entrei e ouvi as vozes de Adrian e de Sam, no andar de cima. Sabia que eles tinham se apercebido de minha chegada. Ouvi também o barulho distinto do espocar de bolas de bilhar, umas chocando-se contra as outras. Em questão de segundos, Sam estava na minha frente. Olhei em volta, demonstrando minha curiosidade. Nem sei como consegui ficar de pé. Eu sabia que tudo aquilo era... Tão rico. Apesar de saber que talvez aquelas coisas finas já estivessem ali, fizessem parte do cenário que Sam alugou. Sam gostava do luxo. E eu tinha uma casa velha com um sofá ridículo e uma Árvore de Natal... Senti-me um perfeito idiota.

_Dean?!_ele sorriu, mas eu sinceramente não sabia o que pensar. Podia ver claramente que ele estava tentando ler meu rosto e saber como reagir.

_E aí, cara?_na verdade, o que eu estava fazendo ali? Por que afinal alguém dirigiria noite adentro para ver um irmão que nem estava esperando por ele? Ia cobrá-lo por não ir quando ele nem tinha dito que iria, para começo de conversa? Dean Winchester, seu patético pedaço de merda!

Ele me abraçou, mas eu estava esquivo. Seu corpo estava quente em contraste com o meu:_Muito frio na estrada?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça num movimento que significava que eu não me importava com estas coisas.

_Algum problema?_me perguntou baixinho. Eu sinceramente quis me matar nesse instante.

_Estou indo procurar o pai da Jade. Só passei por aqui.

Sam me olhou e apenas falou sombrio._Adrian está aqui. Venha cumprimentá-lo.

Eu subi com meu irmão imaginando que realmente não devia ficar comentando sobre o pai de Jade por ali, afinal das contas. Adrian odiava Mark Black e tinha motivos para isso. Eu teria, se fosse ele. Pensar nisso até me deu um novo ânimo para encarar o lich. Acho que até mesmo cheguei até a sala com um sorriso preparado nos lábios, um sorriso de escárnio. Imaginava que Adrian deveria estar se perguntando o que eu fazia ali.

Meu sorriso quase morreu quando vi o lich vindo em minha direção. Sem camisa. O dorso exposto como se fosse uma puta para Sam. Ali, jogando bilhar com Sam.

Eu trinquei os dentes.

-Dean!_ele sorriu, seus olhos dourados, fixos nos meus, e eu me senti pelado. O filho da puta tinha seu próprio cheiro sedutor e narcótico, o olhar de um felino pronto para o bote, e eu hesitei como uma garotinha antes de jogar um sorriso para o canto e tentar esconder o obvio.

_E aí, Adrian. Como vai esta força?

Ele me tocou o ombro. Por esta altura eu já sei que os liches simplesmente amam o toque. E pensar nele e Sam se encostando... Melhor não pensar. Eu nem sabia quem eu queria esmurrar primeiro.

_Ótimo, Dean. Algum problema com você? Algo que eu possa ajudar?-sua mão deslizou por minha bochecha, tive vontade de bancar o Tyson e arrancar a orelha dele. Afastei-me, tropeçando nos pés de Sam que estava em minhas costas. Seus braços me equilibraram e aprumaram, e ele continuou me segurando. Eu balancei os ombros para que ele me soltasse, mas ele não fez. O que ele pensava que eu era, um gatinho indefeso?

Fui obrigado a voltar o rosto e o encarar. Ainda assim, Sam não me obedeceu. Olhava para Adrian, sorridente.

_Adrian. Acho que meu irmão tem assuntos de família. Será que...

_Já percebi isso. Devo ir, neste caso._Adrian me olhou, parecendo, entretanto, lamentar profundamente o fato de não ficar. _Como assim, nesse caso?_ pensei, furioso.

Novamente Adrian se aproximou um passo para frente, olhando para Sam sobre meus ombros. Ficaram em silêncio. Eles tinham uma maldita conexão de lich que simplesmente me excluía! Fora que eu estava ensanduichado entre os dois, me sentindo tão... Humano. O lich mais velho pegou sua camisa sobre o sofá e vestiu-se lentamente:

_Sam me falou que vocês vão passar o natal Juntos...

Claro. Se ele pensava que eu ia estender o convite a ele, estava muito enganado. Eu não sofro da Síndrome da Compulsão por Educação. Só assenti com a cabeça.

_Numa outra oportunidade falaremos com calma, Dean. Fiquei feliz em vê-lo. Saudável novamente, principalmente.

Eu não estava com tolerância para uma maratona de gentilezas. Perguntei a Sam sobre um banheiro e dei um aceno de cabeça para Adrian:

_Pelo visto você também. Aparentemente a dieta está mais diversificada.

Sei que Adrian entendeu o que eu queria dizer. Embora eu devesse a ele a vida de Sam e talvez isto incluísse dever algum respeito, eu não sei se resistiria á tentação caso me deparasse com seu amuleto por aí dando sopa.

Olhou-me com um sorriso cínico e superior desta vez:

_Então até mais, Dean. Com certeza nos falamos em outra ocasião.

Mal posso esperar. Pensei eu, mas somente sorri saindo em direção ao cômodo que Sam me indicou. Embora eu tivesse mantido uma orelha em pé para tentar ouvir algo da conversa deles, apenas ouvi o que aparentemente Adrian queria que eu ouvisse. Sua voz soou clara ao falar para Sam:

_Sam... Só não faça.

Quando saí do banheiro eu apenas queria socar Sam até ele cair sangrando no chão e lá ficar. Se é que ele sangrava.

_O que estava acontecendo aqui, afinal? Você virou um _body artist_ e ia colocar _piercings_ nos mamilos dele, é?

_Eu... Não estou entendendo. Qual é, Dean? O que te deu?

_Eu encontro o filho da puta do Adrian aqui, seminu na sua sala e você me pergunta o que é que eu tenho? Vocês estão transando? É isso? Eu atrapalhei algum lance?

Claro que vi os olhos de Sam ficar escuros e quentes de raiva. Ele caminhou em minha direção, mas eu estava irritado demais para desviar. Só não estava mesmo esperando a superioridade física dele me lançando por sobre a mesa de bilhar, onde bati minhas costas com desconforto. Logo Sam me prensou sobre a mesa, inclinando seu dorso sobre mim. Meu queixo tremia de ódio, a esta altura, embora eu pudesse perceber que para Sam havia algo interessante e engraçado na situação: eu reclinado na mesa e ele entre minhas pernas, inclinando seu corpo ameaçadoramente sobre o meu. Sua voz sibilou grave no meu ouvido, mais grave do que eu jamais me lembrava de ter ouvido antes:

_Será que você não entende? Que o seu é o único corpo masculino que me excita? Ah, Dean? Eu simplesmente não sei se consigo mais resistir..._A mão de Sam escorregou e tocou minha coxa sobre o jeans, apertando o músculo perigosamente perto da minha virilha. Eu não reconheci mais meu irmão. Obviamente minha posição de presa devia excitar sua natureza lich. Ou pelo menos foi isso que eu lembro ter preferido pensar na hora. De qualquer modo, a minha mão instintivamente caiu sobre a dele, para tirá-la de onde estava. Lá íamos nós de novo.

Sam olhou para minha mão sobre a dele. Lembro de ter pensado "_mas que porra, porque eu não relaxo e simplesmente me entrego a isso? Quem vai nos julgar, afinal?_

_Este anel. Jade.

Não precisei tirar a mão de Sam no meu corpo, porque ele mesmo tirou. Tirou e se afastou furioso. Tão furioso que vi por alguns instantes o reflexo amarelado em seus olhos. Mas meu irmão virou o rosto.

_Então você está com ela.

_Eu não estou... com ela. Não como você está pensando._me defendi, como se devesse algum tipo de explicações.

_E como é que eu estou pensando? Como você pensou em Adrian e eu? Acredite-me, é muito mais fácil eu resistir aos mamilos de Adrian, como você disse, do que você resistir a um par de peitos como os dela.

Eu fiquei irritado por Sam falar aquilo e ao mesmo tempo aliviado de perceber que ao menos ele tinha olhado os peitos dela. Eles eram bons.

Eu já estava sobre os meus pés novamente.

_Você vai comigo? Ajudar a procurar o pai dela?

Sam ergueu o queixo, riu:

_Então você nem cogita em pedir desculpas por isso?_fez um gesto englobando tudo, desde eu ter chegado ali, suponho eu.

_Ah? Você cogita pedir desculpa por ter me jogado em cima da mesa como se eu fosse uma das suas putas?

_Não sou eu quem ando com putas!

_Não fale assim da garota, Sammy._eu realmente me irritei, achei que estávamos discutindo por nada. Estávamos discutindo porque a maldita tensão sexual ainda nos mataria. Não tinha nada a ver com Jade._Não é culpa de ninguém o que está acontecendo conosco, porra! Nem dela nem de ninguém.

_Foi você quem começou.

_Eu sei.

Eu cheguei perto de Sam:_Não vai me bater se eu chegar, vai?

Vi meu irmão ficar envergonhado. Balançou a cabeça negativamente._Desculpe.

Só assenti com a cabeça. Coloquei minha mão na sua nuca, trouxe sua cabeça para meu ombro._Vou dar um jeito nisso tudo, ok?

Sam assentiu._Às vezes acho que vai mesmo.

_Também é difícil para mim, cara._Não queria que ele ficasse pensando que eu não o queria. Por que eu o queria. Eu o amava._Mas a gente vai passar isso. Você sabe que vamos.

Eu só não sabia como.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

_**Reviews please Reviews please Reviews please Reviews please Reviews please Reviews please Reviews please**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Alerta especial do capítulo: __**Slash, dark fic, abuso.**_

_Para todos os que ainda estão acompanhando, muito obrigada pela consideração. Mesmo aos que não deixam reviews, fico feliz ao perceber que cada dia as visitas aos capítulos mais atuais aumentam. _

_A história é sobre Dean e Sam, e mesmo que os personagens secundários apareçam para "atrapalhar", a história __**sempre**__ vai voltar ao relacionamento deles. Espero que vocês tenham um pouco de paciência (com a Jade principalmente)! hahaahah_

_O rumo da história tem deixado muita gente angustiada, e eu ainda por cima vim com um capítulo assustador. _

_**De qualquer modo, feliz natal para todos! Adoro vocês! **_

_**Capítulo 7**_

Não me demorei muito mais. Apesar da promessa para Sam, não conseguia esquecer como ele me jogou contra a mesa de bilhar. As costas doíam e na verdade eu estava com o orgulho para lá de ferido. Era como se Sam concordasse em brincar, em atuar para que eu acreditasse que ainda podia fazer alguma coisa por ele.

Eu estava puto. Essa era a verdade. Grande bastardo condescendente, era o que Sam era!

Eu não tinha como saber quanto disso era influência de Adrian. Eu estava pegando a estrada, quando um sentimento estranho e dominador me assaltou.

Eu sabia que era um chamado.

Um chamado do filho da mãe do Adrian.

Girei o volante colocando o Impala no caminho de volta, não sei se era assim ou não, mas o _mojo_ do lich não tinha um efeito tão potente assim. Fazia com que eu sentisse uma ânsia de ir para algum lugar desconhecido, e eu sentia aqueles mesmos arrepios e aquela sensação de leve torpor que umas 7 ou 8 cervejas davam; ou entrar no covil de Jericho. A sensação era a mesma para ambas as coisas, e para esta também.

Mas eu tinha controle sobre mim. Aquele gancho traiçoeiro e sobrenatural não estava me pegando; mas dançava perto do meu pescoço. Adrian ia me pagar por isso, ah se ia... Se eu realmente não tivesse umas coisinhas para esclarecer com ele, não estaria voltando.

_Ótimo, bastardo. Eu também quero dar uma palavrinha com você._resmunguei enquanto me determinava a sentir o _mojo_ e o caminho que devia seguir para encontrá-lo. Não demorei muito e encontrei uma estrada secundária que levava, obviamente, a uma propriedade particular. Adrian era mais tradicionalista, pelo visto.

Desci do Impala e cheguei até a imensa porta da casa em estilo georgiano, lúgubre e ameaçadora, cercada de árvores sombrias e fantasmagóricas. _Claro, nada como um lich centenário para acabar com um lugar em apenas um mês_, pensei.

Adrian abriu a porta para mim no mesmo instante em que botei o pé no limiar. Eu o encarei, tentando intimidá-lo.

Foi o meu erro.

A pior coisa que pode acontecer é você perder totalmente o controle das ações e ainda por cima, ficar ciente disso. Não é como ficar bêbado. É mais como tentar acordar de um pesadelo e perceber que seu corpo não te obedece. Os olhos de Adrian ficaram amarelados por um momento e depois voltaram ao seu normal, mas eu simplesmente apenas conseguia sentir como se pisasse sobre um chão de travesseiros, o corpo sem o menor controle. Ao mesmo tempo, meus sentidos pareciam hiperaguçados, como se alterados por algum tipo de droga.

_Dean._ sua voz ressoou em minha cabeça._Seja bem vindo.

. Era só o que eu conseguia pensar.

Ele veio até mim, pegou minha mão com uma das dele, e levou a outra até meus lábios. O maldito polegar passando sobre eles, meu corpo estava absurdamente sensível por causa daquela merda de _mojo_, feitiço ou sei lá o que em que ele tinha me capturado e reagiu num tremor. A casa estava na penumbra, apenas velas iluminavam o lugar, mas eu conseguia ver cada detalhe de tudo. Dos meus lábios sua mão deslizou para meu pescoço e ele passou o indicador por baixo da corrente no meu peito e a ergueu. Eu tentei de tudo para me libertar daquela paralisia, prisão maldita em que meu corpo se encontrava. Sentia meu coração batendo contra o peito como um pássaro batendo contra as grades de uma gaiola.

O lich tirou o amuleto do meu pescoço e eu não pude fazer nada para impedir. Meu corpo não me obedecia, apenas obedecia ao maldito lich ali na minha frente.

Eu vi quando ele colocou o amuleto de lado, com cuidado. Então ele voltou sua atenção para mim.

_Você entende, Dean? Que esta sua possessividade está consumindo a você e ao Sam?

Minha cabeça fervilhava de ódio e medo. Eu subestimara meu inimigo.

_Mas eu não sou seu inimigo._ele falou._Eu te dei Sam. Isso não significa nada para você?

Ele conduziu meu corpo até a grande mesa que dominava o amplo cômodo principal.

Não havia como eu sequer falar sem que ele permitisse. Nem importava, pois ele podia colher as palavras e sentimentos direto na fonte. Eu só conseguia odiá-lo e temer. E era horrível saber que ele sabia de tudo isso. E Sam, Sam também era assim? Sam podia fazer tudo isso? Sam conhecia todos os meus pensamentos, meus medos, meus desejos?

O lich me inclinou com a mão em meu peito, me fazendo deitar sobre a mesa, e sorriu:

_Não Dean. Sam _ainda_ não pode. _Ainda_ não quer. Você está a salvo da vergonha. _Ainda. Mas e se ele soubesse... de tudo..._O que você acha que ele faria?

Senti que ele queria uma resposta audível, e consegui falar, embora minha voz soasse como a de um bêbado:

_Vai pro inferno, seu pervertido.

_Mas eu não sou pervertido. Qual o problema em desejar você? Ou você acha que todos os que te desejam são pervertidos? _Sam_ é pervertido? Bem, sim, ele é.

Tentei com grande esforço dominar meu corpo, mas tudo o que consegui foi erguer um pouco o pescoço e a cabeça. Meu corpo estava molhado de suor do esforço, e eu desisti. Aquilo não ia me levar a nada. Adrian segurou meu maxilar, enquanto se inclinava para olhar meus olhos. Algo em sua expressão me lembrou um gato brincando com sua presa. Lembrou-me Sam me mantendo sob si na mesa de bilhar. Lutei contra as lágrimas.

_Você é forte, Dean! Você é invencível. E é por isso que eu te quero tanto.

Então ele colou seus lábios nos meus e sua língua foi abrindo caminho na minha boca, brincando comigo, me invadindo. Bastardo desgraçado, minha mente se anuviou por causa das sensações do corpo. Quem manda ter um corpo puto e altamente excitável? Ainda por cima sem o menor controle sobre ele, o medo aumentando as descargas de adrenalina; eu me odiei. Eu odiei aquele lich safado e depravado até o cerne da minha alma.

_Eu não queria fazer isso. Mas não resisti._ele falou, afastando a boca úmida da minha. Seus olhos cintilavam de luxúria e diversão e sadismo, eu os arrancaria da cara dele assim que tivesse oportunidade. Ele deslizou os dedos por sobre meu pomo de adão, sua carícia arrancando arrepios involuntários do meu corpo. Era ameaçador e prazeroso e eu não conseguia evitar aquilo. Eu estava hipersensível.

Ele foi afastando minhas roupas.

_Quero que você seja um lich. O que você acha? Você, eu, e Sam, seu irmãozinho? Uma nova família. Você poderá ser como Sam, entendê-lo. O laço de _irmãos_ de vocês não parecerá tão quebrado como hoje parece. Tudo voltará ao normal._ele deu ênfase na palavra irmãos e aquilo me deu um horrível nó na garganta. Até aquele pervertido sabia?

_Sim? Aceita?

Eu estava apenas nas minhas malditas roupas de baixo, uma excitação meia boca que podia ser tanto por causa do medo quanto por causa daquela criatura sedutora e perigosa inclinada sobre meus ombros, acariciando a linha do meu maxilar.

As implicações daquilo eram claras. Suas mãos descendo para meu peito, roçando meus mamilos de maneira suave com o centro da palma apenas encostando neles, fazendo meu coração sair pela boca e meu pau traidor latejar dolorosamente; isso tudo me dizia como Adrian pensava que seria se eu me tornasse um lich. Lembrei-me do exato dia em que implorei para ele me devolver Sam e do que ele tinha dito. O desgraçado tinha dito: "_por você, Dean." _Foi isso a porra que ele tinha dito.

_Oh deuses, você é tão... Quente e... Perfeito._ele sussurrou, olhando para o meu pau. Eu não via isso, já que apenas encarava o teto, engolindo em seco. Mas _sentia_ o olhar dele lá. Saber que ele olhava me broxou na hora, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu fiquei feliz com isso.

Ser um lich. Como Sam. Minha cabeça tentava racionalizar o que o coração não suportava. Isso nos faria novamente uma família?

Eu percebi que o lich ao meu lado se inclinou novamente para mim, para me encarar nos olhos.

_Vou ensinar algo a você que eu não ensinei ao Sam.

_Não...faça...isso._eu falei com esforço. Isso apenas fez Adrian sorrir e novamente invadir minha boca com um beijo quente. Porra, os liches são tão quentes por dentro! Como o inferno. Novamente meu corpo puto me traiu e minha mente perdeu o foco, as sensações de sua pelve contra a minha me apavorando e a falta de controle sendo torturante. O lich agora estava sobre meu corpo, suas mãos deslizando por minha pele e fazendo um rastro de fogo, brincando com o elástico da minha boxer, sua língua em meu umbigo e eu senti algo frio e rígido sobre minhas costelas. Na hora percebi que era uma lâmina. Uma lâmina delgada e fina que se encaixou milímetros abaixo da minha axila esquerda, penetrando a carne apenas o suficiente para me fazer sangrar. Eu gritei, gemi, o desgraçado tinha ao mesmo tempo se apossado do meu membro e o manipulava lentamente, com mais perícia do que qualquer puta de quartel. O misto de dor e de prazer estava me deixando cego e surdo, minha visão estava totalmente embotada. Sua boca alcançou a ferida e ele se pôs a sugar meu sangue. Aquilo foi nojento e de algum modo pervertido, fez meus quadris empinarem para frente estocando o ar em busca de alívio. Adrian continuava seu trabalho com a mão em volta do meu pau, bombeando cadenciadamente.

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..._eu não pude evitar deixar um lamento escapar, minha vergonha era tanta que eu somente pensava que iria me matar na primeira árvore que encontrasse. Se ele não me matasse.

Sua boca lambia a carne sensível embaixo da axila, enquanto o sangue escorria pouco abaixo. Agora eu sei por que tem pelos lá. É uma área sensível do corpo. De quando em quando ele colhia um pouco de seu precioso alimento vital. Eu não devia ter dito que ele tinha melhorado a dieta.

Meu corpo se contorcia em êxtase agônico, o lich maldito segurava meu quadril e acariciava minhas bolas, aquela área entre meu saco e meu ânus tirando arrepios assustadores ao longo da minha espinha. Eu tinha surtos de hipersensibilidade sensorial e podia praticamente ouvir meu sangue fluindo e sentir minhas pupilas dilatando-se para receber a luz e as imagens. Não devia ter um único pelo no meu corpo que não estivesse em pé. E meu pau latejava de tal modo que tudo o que eu queria era foder algo até esfolá-lo, ou ser sugado até me esvaziar.

Senti a boca úmida de Adrian fazer um rastro por minhas costelas e suas mãos fortes erguerem meu quadril. As lágrimas escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto a esta altura, tanto porque as sensações estavam fortes demais quanto porque eu sabia o que iria acontecer.

_N-não..._eu implorei, e nem sabia se não queria mesmo. Meu corpo implorava por algo, mas eu sabia que não sobreviveria à humilhação.

**Adoraria uma review como presente de Natal! **

**E se você ler depois do Natal, pode deixar sua opinião também! Beijos e obrigada por estar acompanhando a saga**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bom, aqui vai mais um capítulo, aproveitando o recesso da vida real._

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 8**

Eu simplesmente perdi a noção do tempo. Fiquei ali deitado naquela cama de motel, comigo mesmo, e eu era uma companhia horrível. Não tinha fome, nem tinha sede. Remoía algo indescritível dentro de mim, um monstro alimentado de desejo de vingança, de vergonha, de ódio. Somente eu e meu sentimento de derrota, ali no escuro, sem saber ao certo para onde me virar.

Este fora o preço para trazer Sam de volta? Não, eu sabia que tinha sido só uma parcela. Olhava para o amuleto no criado mudo ao lado da cama; sentia-me um lixo. Se eu não era capaz de defender a mim mesmo de um lich; nem mesmo de Sam...? E então? O que eu pretendia?

Eu era uma grande piada.

Nem eu sei dizer o que se passava. Eu mergulhava na escuridão e vagava à deriva. Só isso. Olhando o teto. Tentando esquecer através do sono. Ignorando o meu corpo; cansado e enojado dele.

Algo simplesmente não estava certo quando aquele homem me sacudiu os ombros. Eu o agarrei pelo pescoço, mais por instinto do que por qualquer outra coisa, rolando por cima dele e o imobilizando. Estava pronto para dar-lhe um soco nas fuças, mas outro cara colocou uma arma na minha cabeça:

_Calma aí, palhaço. O quarto está atrasado três dias. Viemos ver se tinha morrido.

Eu tinha perdido as contas. Pedi desculpas e fui ao balcão, acompanhado dos dois caipiras grandalhões, acertar a dívida. Ia pegar mais alguns dias, mas o velho no balcão me olhou nos olhos e falou:_Escuta filho, você tem certeza que quer ficar aqui? No Natal? Não tem um lar para voltar?

Talvez eu quebrasse a cara dele em outra ocasião, mas algo em seus olhos me fez acreditar que ele queria o meu bem, sinceramente. Ia murmurar que não tinha um lar, mas com as chaves do Impala em minha mão, eu vi a chave de minha casa.

Eu tinha um lar. Eu estava construindo um.

E lá, tinha uma garota sozinha, esperando notícias.

...

Quando deixei o motel, as estradas estavam absolutamente intransitáveis por causa da neve. Meu celular estava fora de área e eu simplesmente não conseguia encontrar um telefone que estivesse funcionando. Quando enfim encontrei um, o telefone da casa tocou até cair. O celular de Sam estava sem sinal, também. Não pude fazer muitas tentativas, pois havia uma fila imensa do lado de fora da cabine telefônica. O melhor era seguir. Sam estava bem, eu sabia. Mas não podia ter certeza quanto à Jade.

Pensar que eu podia ajudá-la era preferível a imaginar que eu falharia em tudo. E eu não queria mais pensar nisso, agora. Foi a primeira vez que pensei em como eu deveria ser parecido com minha mãe. Não me lembrava dela reclamando que lobisomens a tinham retalhado. Ou de qualquer outra coisa. Ela simplesmente ia em frente, do jeito que podia. Do jeito que sabia.

Quando cheguei, mal desci do carro e já percebi algo errado. A porta dos fundos estava aberta, a cozinha revirada. As marcas de lama eram nitidamente de animais, e não precisava realmente ser um gênio para deduzir que eram de lobos. Jade e Dean e lobisomens, tudo conectado, ahn?

Engatilhei a arma e procurei pelos cômodos, embora já soubesse que os encontraria vazios.

Que idiota! Enquanto eu estava sentindo pena de mim mesmo num fodido quartinho de motel, deixei pegarem a guria!

Por fim, resolvi procurar pistas perto do rio, entre a mata. Era para lá parecia que os rastros iam, se a neve fina como pó não estivesse rapidamente tampando as marcas fundas na neve macia acumulada no chão. Eu estava tão fodido e puto comigo mesmo que não acreditava que tivesse chegado a tempo.

_Jaaade! Jaaade!

Ouvi um ganido em resposta e corri o mais rápido que pude em direção ao som. Estaquei de surpresa ao ver Tristan, no meio da Neve, encarando uma loba jovem, prateada, e um pouco a distância, três enormes cães observando atentamente, cautelosos.

Tristan desviou seu olhar para mim, e a loba também. Aquilo até secou minha garganta. Era Jade?

_O que você está fazendo aqui, Tristan?_perguntei, ainda apontando a arma para ele. Nunca mais eu iria cair na bobagem de subestimar um inimigo. Principalmente um sobrenatural. A loba aproveitou para ganir novamente e correr em direção a casa.

_Jade não vai ficar aqui.

_Ah, é? Para mim, ela foi clara o suficiente sobre onde ela quer ficar._possivelmente eu estivesse sendo provocador desnecessariamente. Era uma briga de namorados. Ex-namorados, que seja. Mas eu e Tristan nos odiamos desde o momento em que nos vimos. Era só um fato a mais na minha divertida vida. O loiro grandalhão rugiu de ódio, como eu até imaginava que ele fizesse, partindo para me atacar. Bom, ele podia ser fortão, mas eu estava até a tampa de ódio e louco para arrebentar a cara de alguém.

Tive que receber seu salto de Wolverine com uma pancada do cano do revólver no queixo dele. Pode não matar, mas costuma quebrar ossos. Ele deslizou sangrando e me acertou um _uppercut_, e porra, que mão pesada um lobisomem tem! Vi estrelas e as renas do papai Noel. Caímos na neve. Cada um para um lado. Tristan sangrava.

Eu recebi sua próxima investida pronto para apará-lo com um chute no estômago. Ele se antecipou a isso e conseguiu agarrar meus ombros, me torcendo o corpo. Eu não podia deixá-lo levar a coisa toda para uma luta no solo, onde seu tamanho, peso e força iam anular minha única vantagem: mais destreza. Tristan era osso duro de roer, mas eu sou um ex-fuzileiro, e consegui aproveitar algumas coisas sobre como derrubar um cara mais forte que você. Quando enfim consegui isso, apontei a arma sobressalente do bolso do casaco para a cara dele. Ele me olhou com profundo ódio, mas eu já estava acostumado a isso:

_Este é meu território, Tristan. Fora. Agora.

Eu sabia, ou ao menos esperava, que ele não fosse me atacar mais. Os enormes cães ainda estavam por perto, eu podia sentir a tensão no ar. Mantive contato visual com o lobisomem loiro. Balas comuns não o matariam, mas podiam causar um estrago. Mas eu não era estúpido: ele era o filho do alfa de Jericho, e eu não iria dar conta de uma matilha de lobisomens daquele tamanho nem com um milhão de dólares em prata, caso apertasse aquele gatilho.

Tristan sumiu dentro da mata, e ao ter certeza de que ele não voltaria, eu pude relaxar os ombros e cuspir o sangue da boca:

_Ouch!

Os cães me olhavam com respeito e eu comecei a rir, causando ainda mais dor nas minhas costelas:

_Mas que beleza! Tudo o que eu precisava! Fãs!

Entrei pela porta da cozinha, e a loba me esperava.

_O que é que eu tenho que fazer agora, Jade? Mijar nas arvores para marcar território?_falei, enquanto pegava água para beber. Ela me encarou com seus lindos olhos verdes,como se agradecesse; eu balancei a cabeça, espantado com tudo aquilo. Talvez eu estivesse delirando de febre em algum hospital, e tudo isso fosse um longo e tenebroso pesadelo.

Jade encostou-se a minha perna, eu acariciei sua cabeça com a ponta dos dedos.

* * *

CONTINUA

**Eu adoro reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

N/A Ah quando eu penso na Jade sempre me vem à mente a atriz Amanda Seyfried. Só pra constar.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

........

Acordei aquela manhã sentindo-me aquecido. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não tinha aquela sensação, que demorei a perceber sua causa. Era um corpo colado ao meu, macio, feminino, e nu. Isso ao menos explicava porque de repente eu achava que tinha cabelo demais em volta de mim. Uma selva de longos cabelos loiros, aliás.

A garota dormia pesadamente e fazendo um pequeno bolo de si mesma, toda enrolada sobre sua própria barriga, de costas para mim.

Pelo jeito a metamorfose a pegou desprevenida enquanto dormia. Claro que eu fiquei olhando suas curvas e sua pele ainda com os últimos resquícios de sol do verão passado. Seus seios proporcionais e jovens e sua cintura delgada. Apostava que tanto a cintura como um daqueles peitos suculentos podiam caber perfeitamente na minha mão. Aquele pensamento me fez bem.

Eu me senti melhor. Era saudável e perfeitamente normal. E eu estava feliz de sentir meu corpo reagir assim novamente. A uma visão simples e perfeita.

Então, eu me lembrei de onde tinha vindo, lembrei dos meus últimos dias até ali, e me senti despedaçar; meu corpo dobrou-se num soluço alto, e eu tive que saltar da cama em furiosa pressa em direção ao banheiro. Lá, eu baixei minha cabeça sobre o vaso sanitário e vomitei.

Minha única refeição em uma semana, e vomitei mais. Vomitei meu terror e me surpreendi que ainda não tivesse sido o bastante.

E ainda mais um pouco, até que os meus dias de jejum me deixassem completamente oco, com minhas tripas coladas nas minhas costelas e de algum modo, eu ainda achava que tinha mais coisa para vomitar. Apenas repetindo num mantra para mim mesmo que não importava se meu corpo se esvaziasse naquele momento de puro nojo de mim mesmo, eu só não queria mais pensar.

Eu ainda estava me recuperando, tinha lavado o rosto e estava a não sei quanto tempo de cabeça baixa, encarando o ralo da pia, apertando fortemente suas beiradas, quando ela bateu na porta.  
_Dean? Você está bem?

Eu não precisava daquilo. Eu não precisava que soubessem. Eu não precisava que Jade sentisse pena de mim. Se preocupasse.

_Um minuto._falei, tentando recuperar minha voz e um pouco de dignidade.

_Dean. Ouvi quando ela encostou-se à porta, ouvi o deslizar de suas costas na madeira da porta, escorrendo para o chão, e ela falou:

_Dean, eu queria que você soubesse... O que você fez lá, ontem... Foi muito importante para mim. Eu queria... Quero que você saiba... Obrigada, Dean. Obrigada por ter voltado e obrigada por ter aceitado me ajudar. Você está fazendo muito mais do que eu pedi. Isso é importante pra mim. Acho que... Bem, você é importante pra mim.

E acho que naquele momento, descobri que meu medo e meu pânico sumiam quando eu podia vestir a capa de super herói para alguém. Eu respirei fundo algumas vezes antes de abrir a porta.

Jade já não estava mais no quarto e eu sentia meu coração bater duro contra meu pulmão dolorido, minha garganta arranhada. Armei um ar casual e relaxei os ombros. Ela não tinha testemunhado nada. Isso era bom.

A casa rescendia a ovos com bacon e a Cif Limão, ao mesmo tempo. E de algum modo aquilo me acalmou. Eu tinha certeza de que iria fingir que não tinha ouvido aquelas baboseiras dela na porta do banheiro. Eu tinha uma imagem a zelar.

Ao entrar na cozinha eu a encontrei agachada limpando o chão, enquanto a frigideira chiava no fogão. Jade sorriu para mim e com o canto de olho, eu contabilizei três tigelas de comida para cães recém servidas sobre o balcão.

_Então você arranjou uma matilha?_falei zombeteiro, organizando as tigelas no braço para levá-las para os amiguinhos de Jade.

Mas então ela se sentou no chão e se pôs a chorar.

Claro. Que estúpido eu era. Insensível. Larguei tudo onde estava e me agachei. _Ei, ei, calma, desculpa. Eu sou mesmo um idiota. Com um senso de humor de doer.

Dei meu melhor sorriso, a arrastei pelo chão até encostá-la no peito._Ok, pode falar: "Dean Winchester, eu retiro tudo o que eu disse! Você fede! "_fiz um falsete para imitá-la e tentar fazê-la rir. Deu certo, de algum modo, ela casquinou sob as lágrimas e tentou limpar os olhos. Eu a impedi antes que a maluquinha esfregasse Cif nos olhos. _Desculpe, Jade. Foi uma brincadeira estúpida.

_Você... Pode achar engraçado... Mas eu nunca... Me senti tão humilhada... Em toda minha vida..._ela fungava ressentida. Desistira de bancar a forte e eu preferia assim._Eles não me querem lá, Dean! Eles... Eles têm medo de mim! Me odeiam! E agora... Agora eu estou passando por isso e está tudo tão confuso e onde, onde está o meu pai? Ele disse que ia conseguir uma cura para mim, mas onde ele está?

Eu respirei fundo, nisso eu tinha falhado também; sabia que lançar um sorriso charmoso não adiantaria. Aquilo era um coração partido e eu sabia o que era isso.

_Jade. Olha pra mim.

Ela olhou, eu estendi a mão para o fogão e desliguei os ovos queimados antes que a gente morresse sufocados pela fumaça. Então voltei meu olhar para ela, peguei sua mão pequenina e escorregadia de produto de limpeza. De algum modo aquilo me comoveu, aquela estúpida cena doméstica presa e congelada como um iciclo na nossa vida sobrenatural e fodida. Jade e seus olhos brilhantes e doloridos sua mão cheirando a limão, no chão da cozinha cheia de sabão e rescendendo a ovos e bacon queimados. Sim, era isso. Um momento romântico. Ela merecia mais que isso, mas para mim estava perfeito.

_Escuta. Eu vou cuidar de você, ouviu? Não importa se vamos achar o seu pai ou não. Por que você... Não fica comigo? Quero dizer... Por que você não fica comigo... De verdade? Tipo assim, eu ia poder ficar com você e você comigo e, tipo, tem esta casa; e eu, eu ia procurar um jeito de fazer você parar de sofrer e pensar que as pessoas, você sabe... Você não deve ligar para elas, Jade. Elas vão te ferir porque pensam que se baterem primeiro vão te fazer pensar que você é fraca; que você não pode revidar. Mas na verdade, na verdade, querida, você não precisa deles. Não precisa. Não precisa mais pensar neles. Ninguém mais vai te aborrecer, você sabe. Você pode ficar comigo. E eu cuido de você. Prometo.

Eu prometi e era sincero. Em tudo que esperava dela, e em tudo o que ofereceria. Eu iria amá-la. Não seria difícil. Ela era pequena, linda, feminina... Era capaz de entender o que eu fazia. E eu a entenderia. E eu a salvaria e me salvaria e eu simplesmente precisava muito daquilo. Eu não tinha mais forças para tentar vomitar o medo de mim.

Jade pareceu ficar chocada com toda aquela baboseira que eu despejava sobre ela, me olhando com uns olhos grandes e assustadiços; e eu sabendo em meu cerne que se ela não acreditasse em mim eu sei lá que porra de loucura eu faria. Eu precisava daquilo, talvez tanto quanto eu achava que ela precisava.

Foi assim que Jade Black concordou em se casar comigo.

E eu nunca soube exatamente o que ela pensou naquele dia.

......

CONTINUA

* * *

Se você ainda está lendo esta fic, eu ficaria muito feliz de saber sua opinião. Aliás, quero mesmo saber se posso inserir um capítulo com sexo het ou isso é dispensável...

Para aqueles que querem saber do Sam, surpresas em breve!

Aguardo e preciso muito de suas reviews! Beijos.


	10. Chapter 10

Bem, aí está o het sex, quem quiser pode pular, mas garanto que tem algo fundamental à trama acontecendo.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10

_Feliz natal!- Sam e eu nos abraçamos assim que ele chegou ao diner, lá fora uma nevasca ameaçando cair a qualquer momento. _E então, vamos? Meu irmão me perguntou antes mesmo de poder olhar para mim, mas quando o fez, estacou e o sorriso bonito sumiu do rosto.

_Que. Diabos. Foi Isto?

Não pude evitar um sorriso sem graça tentando conter meu hábito de morder os lábios quando ficava nervoso. Eles já estavam feridos o suficiente. Normalmente eu o encheria de detalhes sórdidos, agora que sabia que ele ficaria envergonhado e me mandaria calar a boca de qualquer jeito, antes que eu chegasse ao âmago da questão. Mas afinal de contas, desta vez eu não me sentia nem um pouco confortável em dar detalhes a ele.

Detalhes sobre a noite anterior com Jade.

_Você está...todo arranhado._Sam constatou, fechando a cara. Novamente eu sorri, tentando pensar num jeito de tranqüilizá-lo sem mentir e contar logo para ele a novidade.

Mas era verdade que meu corpo todo estava doendo como o inferno.

A noite de ontem era para ter sido perfeita.

Eu estava feliz. Talvez um pouco ansioso. Engraçado, por que eu me lembro exatamente que estava nervoso. Era um passo e tanto. E pela primeira vez na vida, eu não estava com pressa, eu não estava pagando a cama por hora, eu não tinha que acordar cedo para partir ou para não ser pego pelos pais da garota.

Minha menina fez um jantar pra nós. Um jantar bom pra caramba, aliás. Costeletas e batatas douradas e milho. E Jade gosta de cerveja. _Sem esta frescura de vinho pra cima de mim_, ela tinha dito com um sorriso. Mas tivemos luz de velas, eu achei que ela iria gostar. Eu gostei. Podia ficar olhando seus olhos e falando baixo sedutoramente tentando provocá-la e a minha noiva ria encabulada quando eu acertava o ponto. Ainda estávamos acertando as arestas, e eu fiquei surpreso ao perceber que Jade não era nem a cheerleader cabeça de vento que parecia, nem a garota durona que queria ser.

E a verdade é que ela estava com tanto medo quanto eu.

Mais cedo tínhamos passado na joalheria e agora cada um de nós tinha um anel de platina. No fundo acho que eu estava sentindo que aquilo poderia dar certo. Eu tinha gostado de ter um anel com o nome dela gravado no lado interno do aro. Eu tinha gostado de pertencer a alguém. Ficamos naquela de medir as mãos, a dela minúscula dentro da minha, nossos risos morrendo como tinha que ser.

Então eu a beijei suavemente, nossas línguas se experimentando, e eu a trouxe para mim sentindo seu cheiro de maçã verde e afundando meus dedos nos seus cabelos cheios. Fiquei feliz ao ouvir o seu gemido precoce na minha boca, sabendo que estava indo bem com ela, desci minha boca por seu pescoço e ela cravou as unhas nas minhas costas; ainda havia alguma dor entranhada, mas eu não liguei, meu desejo começando a embaciar meus sentidos de qualquer modo.

Aquilo me fazia sentir-me bem. Ótimo, aliás. Aparentemente o idiota do Tristan não estava sabendo amaciar aquela máquina, pensei. Bom, é o tipo de coisa que eu sempre penso, não pude evitar. Deixei que meu peito encostasse-se aos seios dela, esmagasse, sabendo que a sensação era tão boa para mim quanto para ela. E oh meu Deus, era mesmo. Jade se derretia e sua boca deliciosa inconscientemente procurava a minha, lábios doces.

Ela estava ficando quente, eu escorreguei minhas mãos de suas costas para debaixo de seus braços, fazendo círculos com as pontas dos dedos e foi neste momento que Jade prendeu meus lábios entre os dentes. Adoro isso! Eu já estava duro que nem uma pedra, mas com certeza poderia brincar daquilo por horas. Seus dentes cravaram minha carne e eu senti dor e gosto de sangue.

_Ouch! Gatinha, que é isso?_eu ri, ela ficou um pouco assustada e eu ri mais, ainda espantado, limpei os lábios com as costas da mão e voltei a beijá-la, era mesmo selvagenzinha minha menina, não é? Ela riu depois de mim, contorcendo-se e era tudo aquilo por mim, você acha que isso não leva um cara ao delírio? Grande coisa que ela tivesse me mordido, era só desejo e eu podia lidar com isso, com certeza. Já que ela parecia estar fervendo, eu não me demorei e enfiei minha cabeça em seu bonito decote, lambendo a pele exposta pela gola, ouvindo seu coração acelerado, e fui obrigado a fazer mais uma virgem escorregar sua mão para o meu jeans, me apertar sob minha própria mão. Como eu poderia deixar de resmungar em seu ouvido enquanto com a outra mão livre desabotoava com alguma habilidade os botões de sua blusa:_Olha só o que você faz comigo.

Eu sei que isto é absolutamente cafajeste, mas é tão sincero...

Logo seus seios estavam livres e eu tive que parar para admirá-los, eles simplesmente me encaravam com humildade gloriosa, eram sensacionais e eu toquei um deles com o polegar, provocando Jade. Ela simplesmente avançou para meu pescoço me beijando e sugando a pele até que eu senti outra mordida, mas deixei estar, apertando em retribuição seu seio um pouquinho mais forte (eram muito perfeitos para eu machucá-los assim que os conhecia).

_Jaaade!_reclamei com uma terceira mordida mais profunda, no canto do meu pescoço.

_Oh, Desculpa Dean. Por favor... continue, sim? Só...continue.

_Ninguém aqui está pensando em parar, meu bem.

Com um movimento eu a peguei no colo e subi rapidamente para o quarto, enquanto ela não parava de me apertar dolorosamente e me beijar. Chegamos praticamente tropeçando na cama, caímos rindo.

Num furor avançamos para as roupas um do outro e em segundos estávamos apenas de roupas íntimas, acho sexy demais quando as garotas ficam de calcinha na minha frente. Eu estava tentando ir devagar com ela, tinha este lance da virgindade e eu não queria machucá-la, todo cara sabe que embora a garota possa até falar o contrário, no fundo elas sempre esperam que seja especial e seja com o cara dos sonhos. Já não seria com o cara dos sonhos, então eu ao menos podia me esforçar.

Fiz Jade ficar deitada sob mim, enquanto a beijava, e ao seu corpo, deixando minha língua brincar e saborear sua pele, descendo por seu colo até os seus seios, abocanhando um deles; enquanto ela se retorcia eu alcancei seu quadril com a mão, trilhando os dedos por sua barriga e pela linha da cintura enquanto suas unhas se cravavam em meus ombros e eu a ouvia respirar tão forte que não podia ouvir mais nada.

Posso dizer que conheci mulheres ansiosas, mas Jade com certeza era a mais ansiosa delas.

Voltei para segurar seu rosto entre as mãos e tentar deixá-la segura.

_Calma, meu amor, só tenha calma. Nada vai acontecer que você não queira, ok?_Mas claro, eu iria fazer o possível para convencê-la. Ganhei uma inesperada mordida na bochecha em resposta, ri pra afastar a dor, tinha algo duro entre minhas pernas que me faria levar na esportiva até uma cama cheia de gatos assassinos.

Em seguida Jade pressionou sua pelve contra a minha e cravou as unhas no meu rosto e os dentes no meu ombro, enquanto se esfregava contra mim alucinadamente.

_Ah, foi você quem pediu isso!_ameacei, já estava achando melhor ficar com o rosto bem longe de seus dentes, percebi um filete de sangue escorrendo da mordida no ombro, sentia o gosto ferroso de sangue nos lábios. Inclinei-me em direção a sua barriga e em seguida para o meio de suas pernas, usei minhas mãos para abrir espaço e simplesmente abri bem a boca por sobre sua calcinha, fingindo morder.

Jade gritou.

Aquilo honestamente me fez rir. Eu simplesmente não sabia como lidar com minha noiva.

Eu passei meus polegares pelos lados de sua calcinha, ameaçando tirá-la embora sem realmente fazer isso, respirando por sobre sua calcinha e a vendo se contorcer em antecipação.

_Dean!-ela gemeu meu nome, eu ergui meus olhos para ela, e ela simplesmente esticou o braço e alcançou aquele filete de sangue em meus ombros, e levou o dedo molhado até a boca, olhos semicerrados de prazer. Puta que o pariu. Não era algo que eu esperasse.

_Jade... Eu me sentei sobre meus calcanhares, absolutamente perdido, de repente. Ela se retorcia enquanto chupava o próprio dedo e aquilo era definitivamente a coisa mais estranha e ao mesmo tempo sexy que um cara poderia ver. Eu de repente estava me tocando enquanto ela parecia enlouquecer com o próprio dedo na boca, o dedo e o meu sangue, quer dizer. Ela se contorcia na minha frente e depois se inclinou para mim, alcançando meu rosto com as duas mãos novamente, prendendo meus lábios com os dentes, eu achava que ia abrir o pulso a qualquer momento quando ela cravou novamente os dentes em mim, desta vez no meu peito, perto do meu mamilo e oh meu deus, logo eu gozava enquanto ela sugava e lambia meu sangue.

Bom, era isso o que eu rememorava no meio segundo que levou para a voz de Sam, gélida, me tirar de meus pensamentos:

- Que anel é este, Dean?

* * *

CONTINUA

REVIEWS SÃO BEM VINDAS E EU DOU CASA, CARRO E ROUPA LAVADA.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

_Como assim, se casar?_ Eu ouvia meu irmão sibilando novamente a pergunta, mas prestava mais atenção nas linhas finas em sua face contraída, os olhos líquidos e manchados de vermelho e aquele velho vinco em sua testa, provando pra mim que talvez ele quisesse me matar, talvez quisesse morrer. Meu coração se apertou dentro do meu peito como se eu mesmo estivesse esmagando com minhas próprias mãos. Não. Era horrível. Eu não queria mais aquilo. Era preciso.

Eu queria mesmo sorrir, bater em seu ombro e fazer alguma piada infame sobre o fato dele não poder mesmo viver sem mim. Mas ele podia. Ele sempre conseguia. Do jeito que fosse. Eu é que não podia. Mas eu precisava, e ele não entendia. Eu coloquei as mãos no bolso envergonhado. Sam olhou no momento em que o anel desapareceu de suas vistas para dentro do jeans, me encarou significativamente.

Aquilo realmente me emputeceu.

_O que você quer que eu faça, Sam, por Deus?

Ele balançou a cabeça e murmurou algo parecido com "Eu tenho algumas idéias", mas esfregou o rosto e levantou novamente seus olhos rasos d'água pra mim. Sammy jamais saberia o que eu estava sentindo ao vê-lo daquele jeito. Encarou-me alguns instantes sem dizer nada. Meu corpo todo doía como o inferno diante do seu olhar.

_Vamos.

Saiu porta afora e eu o segui. Ao invés de entrar no seu USV, ficou esperando ao lado do Impala. Eu o encarei por um momento, ainda não entendia o que ele queria. Mas estava frio demais para ficarmos duelando ali. Uma vez dentro e com o Chevy em movimento, Sam segurou meu braço. Sua voz saiu fraca;

_Por que você... Me machuca tanto?

_Sammy..._Eu gemi, angustiado.

Sam deixou a mão cair, sem me recriminar.

_Eu estou... Tentando consertar as coisas._Eu tentei explicar. Sentia seu olhar em meu rosto, mas eu devia prestar atenção na estrada ou morreríamos. Eu morreria, pelo menos.

_Claro._ele falou depois de alguns instantes._Justamente com Jade.

Eu tentei entender aquilo, só pude perguntar:_O que há de errado? Ela é adorável, ela... Precisa de ajuda, Sam. Você sabe. Está sozinha. Se transformando. Eu posso ajudar!

_Por que é que você tem que ser o protetor dela, o protetor de todo mundo? Me explica!_Sam se exaltou, eu me surpreendi com sua ira, seu ciúmes._E nós?

Eu engoli a enxurrada de palavras desconexas que ameaçava sair pela minha boca, em réplica para aquela explosão do meu irmão mais novo. Não tinha sentido. Não devia levar aquilo adiante ou eu... Falharia. Nós dois falharíamos. Sam tinha que se redimir. Jade precisava de ajuda. E eu iria ajudar os dois nisso, Sam achando bom ou não.

_Sam... Nós somos irmãos._falei em tom baixo, tentando soar calmo.

Meu irmão bateu o punho fechado no painel do Impala. Aquilo me irritou, mas deixei passar daquela vez.

_Você devia se lembrar... de tudo aquilo de meses atrás. Tem que se lembrar de tudo o que me disse. Sam, preciso do seu apoio nisso.

_Não é certo e não é justo, Dean.

Eu suspirei pesadamente. Dei a volta na estrada. Não ia levar Sam daquele jeito para perto de Jade.

Senti que meu irmão se afundou no banco, desgostoso. De repente falou, voz cansada:

_Ela deve ter falado que eu estive lá procurando por você.

_Sim._esta nova estratégia de Sam me surpreendeu. Normalmente era eu quem retrocedia utilizando outro assunto para ganhar tempo. Estávamos ficando parecidos, pensei._Você tinha uma pista sobre a mãe dela. Conseqüentemente, do pai.

_Eu os encontrei. E pensei que seria um bom presente de natal para...sua noiva, que eles viessem. Hoje. Embora, tecnicamente, eles não comemorem o natal.

Estacionei no pátio vazio a esta hora do diner novamente, encarei meu irmão atônito. Minha cabeça dava voltas com todas as constatações. Eram muitas.

E os sentimentos, Tristeza, alegria, raiva, medo.

_Obrigado._Minha voz mal saiu da garganta. Eu estava puto.

Sam pegou minha mão, a mão esquerda, olhou o anel. Olhou dentro de meus olhos. Não precisou falar nada. Então ele se inclinou para mim, apoiou sua mão e seu peso na minha coxa, colando a boca sobre minha pele, na linha do queixo. Meu sangue ferveu, fechei os olhos. Foi muito lento e só aquilo. Logo ele saía do Impala em direção ao seu carro.

Olhei para o anel.

Fiquei tentando recuperar o controle de minha respiração, das batidas do meu coração. Por que Sam queria me torturar daquele jeito?

Chegamos a nossa casa e eu estava com um torvelinho de pensamentos e emoções rodando tanto na cabeça quanto no estômago.

Descemos e por um instante ficamos em frente à casa, antes de entrarmos. Jade tinha acendido as luzes, e pude constatar que não era nada mal. Sam ao meu lado murmurou, nitidamente irônico:

_Ainda tem espaço pra mim aqui, Dean?

_Esta casa era pra você._não teve como não soar sentimental._Você tem que compreender, Sam...

Mas ele me interrompeu, agastado novamente:

_Você gosta dela?

Mordi os lábios somente para me arrepender do gesto. Senti o gosto de sangue:

_Sim.

Senti o olhar dele queimando sobre meu rosto, mas reuni alguma força e caminhei até a porta:

_Entre, maninho. Faça isso por mim.

Jade veio em nossa direção, enquanto tirávamos os casacos. Eu fiquei absolutamente dividido entre a minha pequenina e Sammy, sentindo que eu não queria abrir mão de nenhum dos dois. Nunca.

Jade e Sam se cumprimentaram, meu irmão em seu habitual humor 'Babyface' tímido e contido. Jade usou meu braço como alça quando Sam falou:

_Você parece bem melhor, Jade. Aquelas er... manchas, na sua pele, ...por causa da luz, desapareceram, não é?

Jade tinha contado que algumas vezes tinha falado com Sam quando meu irmão ia a Jericho.

_É... eu descobri que... durante os dias de lua cheia as coisas ficam piores, mas no resto do tempo eu ainda fico normal. Só não sei por quanto tempo.

Eu conhecia o rosto de Sam o suficiente para saber que ele estava consternado. Mas havia alguma coisa mais ali, algo que ele controlava, algo que parecia mais que ciúmes. Parecia nojo._Bom, espero que a coisa se ajeite, Jade. É, bem... E então, Dean, vai dar a notícia pra sua noiva?

_Que notícia?_ Jade se alvoroçou, e eu sentia que ela estava totalmente constrangida, intimidada. E agora, assustada.

_Calma, amor._Não precisa dizer que senti minha orelha ferver ao pronunciar a palavra. Caramba, aquilo era horrível._É que o Sam...

_É que o Dean pediu para eu organizar aquilo pra vocês._Sam atalhou. Sorridente._E... Vai, Dean. Conta pra ela sobre a surpresa!

_Bom, lobinha, 'nós'_olhei para Sam_ encontramos seu pai e... ele está vindo pra cá. Hoje.

_Deve chegar a qualquer momento._Sam completou, e eu não pude deixar de sentir um arrepio com aquilo.

Jade ficou alvoroçada, como seria de se esperar._Oh, vocês, vocês...

_Não precisa agradecer. Só busca uma cerveja pra gente._tive que provocá-la. _Deixa eu mostrar tudo aqui pro Sam.

_Oh sim, Sam, o Dean preparou o porão para você e eu sinceramente acho que você vai gostar. Eu... obrigada por ter ajudado, Sam._ela estendeu a mão para o meu irmão. Eu vi que ele evitou olhar para o anel dela também._Eu vou dar uma olhada no forno, Dean. Você quer vir aqui um pouquinho comigo na cozinha pegar as cervejas?

Contendo um sorriso embaraçado, mas no fundo me sentindo muito bem por ser requisitado daquela maneira, eu deixei Sam por instantes na sala, seguindo Jade. Assim que entramos na cozinha ela enlaçou meu pescoço e me beijou ardentemente. Eu ainda estava intimidado como a situação, mas não resisti por muito tempo, mesmo sentindo que Sam nos observava. Era angustiante estar dividido assim. Eu não queria magoar Sam, mas tinha a obrigação de não levar nossa loucura adiante.

Afastei um pouco Jade para olhá-la nos olhos, afastei uma mecha de cabelo de sua testa:_E então, feliz?

_Ansiosa._ela confessou, ainda enlaçando meu pescoço._Ok, acho que eu não esperava... Dean, obrigada! Eu estava com tanto medo que meu pai não estivesse mais vivo!

_Estou louco pra conhecer meu futuro sogro. Quer dizer, você sabe, eu não tenho os genes certos e tal..._pensar nisso me fez estremecer. Ainda não sabia qual seria a reação de Mark Black à notícia. Por tudo o que eu sabia, talvez eu tivesse sorte se ele não decidisse me estripar. Se eu levasse aquilo mais a fundo, provavelmente tinha sido o cara que tinha ferrado a minha mãe, quando ela esteve em Jericho.

_Duvido que ele não goste de você. _ela alisou meus cabelos antes de me soltar._aposto como seu irmão está te esperando para saber onde vai dormir depois do jantar.

_Eu e meu irmão vamos assistir Rudolph na TV depois da ceia, queridinha. Em nome dos velhos tempos.

_Meu pai me dizia que era um desenho sobre comida, sabia?

Não pude deixar de rir. Ela me entregou uma garrafa e me empurrou para fora da cozinha.

Eu mostrei o andar de cima para Sam, e em seguida descemos para o porão. Eu tinha feito um bom trabalho ali e me orgulhava disso. O lugar era amplo e seco, e eu tinha feito um compartimento isolado que Sam poderia usar como quarto. Um ataúde _king size_ onde Sam poderia se deitar sobre a terra de Jericho e dormir tranquilamente.

_Talvez suas pernas fiquem de fora, mas se você colocar meias grossas nem vai sentir._brinquei.

_Dean...-Sam começou, e antes que ele falasse algo, eu o avisei:

_Sam, você prometeu que viria.

_Antes não tinha a Jade.

_Até hoje eu não sabia que o pai dela estava pra chegar. Ele até mesmo pode querer comer meu coração ainda hoje como ceia, maninho!

_É. Pode ser._Sam balançou a cabeça e pareceu ligeiramente sádico e divertido com a idéia.

Ele repentinamente virou a cabeça, como quem sente uma lufada de cheiro ruim._Acho melhor subirmos para receber seu sogro. Ele está pisando no seu quintal neste exato momento. E Lark está com ele.

Certifiquei-me que minha pistola estava no cós do jeans e armada com as balas de prata, e subimos. Quase tropeçamos em Jade na porta do porão, as mãos retorcidas no tecido do vestido azul, me esperando:

_Dean. Meu pai..."Ela" está com ele!

_Calma, Jade. Ela é sua mãe._Eu sabia que para Jade, que mal conhecia a lich que era sua mãe, seria difícil. A situação não podia ser mais complicada. Sam olhava sombriamente para a porta, atrás de mim. –Vamos lá, Jade. Você precisa abrir a porta comigo, okay?

A campainha tocou mais uma vez.

Jade deu um sorriso amarelo e seguiu ao meu lado, se apoiando em mim. Eu gostava do jeito como ela confiava em mim.

Quando abri a porta, senti que a expressão de boas vindas que eu preparara escorreu de meu rosto como cera derretida. Ali estava Lark, talvez mais bela que a filha, com seus olhos verdes profundos e brilhantes. E ao seu lado, Mark.

Que era uma versão mais velha de como eu me lembrava de meu próprio pai.

* * *

CONTINUA


	12. Chapter 12

_N/A: Ok, sei que demorei para atualizar, estava num dilema mas o próximo capitulo terá emoções de sobra pra vocês aqui ainda lêem SPN Reloaded fielmente, me perdoarem._

**CAPÍTULO 12**_  
_

O cara parecia com meu pai de uma maneira tão estranha que eu fiquei zonzo; ali parado feito um idiota. Ele deve ter achado que eu era um idiota. John Winchester, o cara de quem eu tinha lembranças que guardava em algum lugar do meu peito; o cara que eu queria ter feito orgulhoso. Meu pai. E Mark Black conseguia ser parecido da cabeça aos pés. Os mesmos cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos, as covinhas e o sorrisão desavergonhado que Sam herdara e parecia lhes dar direitos sobre todos. Sei lá, alguns anos mais velho que meu pai, claro. E um olhar duro e penetrante que eu nunca vi no olhar de meu pai, jamais. Eu tive que me esforçar para lembrar que, de algum modo, os Winchester e os Black eram aparentados.

Devo ter dado um sorriso idiota ao convidá-los para entrar. Mark abraçou a filha, que sumiu numa nuvem loira de cabelos nos braços imensos do cara; e a mãe dela, a sombria e magnífica Lark, encarava a mim e Sam com curiosidade.

Tentei conter meus pensamentos. Lição que aprendi com o viado desgraçado do Adrian, do pior jeito possível.

_Obrigada por estar hospedando Jade._Ela falou._Ficamos muito preocupados ao saber que ela tinha saído de Jericho... Dean.

_Sem problema. Mas acho que temos uma nova notícia pra dar. Er...Jade? Que tal anunciarmos nosso noivado tipo...agora?

Os olhos do pai dela se abriram e me encararam no meio daquela cabeleira toda de Jade. _Pai ciumento_, pensei na hora.

_O que aconteceu com Tristan, Jade?_ele perguntou, mantendo um sorriso, mas seus olhos demonstravam a verdade.

Ela se virou, apoiando-se no peito de Mark Black, e me encarando. _Bem, pai... acho que eu herdei do senhor um gosto por relações interraciais.

_Strike! Minha garota!_ O que é que ele podia dizer quanto a isso? A lich apenas desviava o olhar entre as pessoas da casa, aquela expressão adorável na qual eu não confiava nem um pouco. Não era de se estranhar. Ela era a mãe, mas não tinha a menor intimidade com Jade. Tinha sido o pai quem a criara. Jade se ressentia muito disso.

_Bom, senhor Black,_ eu nem acreditava que estava fazendo isso_eu e Jade pensamos em nos casar brevemente. Eu quero ajudá-la a superar estes... problemas... sobre o fato dela ser mestiça. Acho que esta é a preocupação de todos. Sam me contou que vocês tinham saído de Jericho no intuito de procurarem a cura para ela e... Eu gosto dela. Muito.

Podia sentir que cada vez que falava isso enfiava uma faca no coração de Sam. Sentia-me um traidor. Não um mentiroso, mas um traidor. Porque sabíamos que por mais que eu gostasse de Jade, meu amor por Sam era absurdamente maior._E bem...Jade aceitou! Sempre me achei um cara sortudo!

Mark Black sorriu para mim.

..........

_Boa noite, amor._Jade me deu um beijo e nos deixou, eu e Sam, no meu sofá novíssimo em frente a TV, subindo para o quarto. Lá fora a madrugada não tinha nada de festiva mas, de algum modo, eu me sentia estranhamente feliz.

Ficamos em silêncio apenas assistindo o filme, apenas ombros colados, sem ter o que dizer. Apenas estando juntos. Rudolph com seu nariz vermelho cantava e Sam prestava atenção nos movimentos dos bichinhos na animação de stop motion na tela. Como quando éramos crianças. Então Sam me olhou, as palavras da canção na boca:

_We're a couple of misfits  
We're a couple of misfits  
What's the matter with misfits  
That's where we fit in!_

(Somos um par de desajustados/ qual o problema com os desajustados/ é no que nos encaixamos)

_Ok. Mas você é o veadinho, Sammy..._falei, com a melhor cara de sacana que pude encontrar.

_É uma rena, cara. E é Sam. Você já sabe disso.

_Ok, somos um par de desajustados. Mas você é que tem o nariz engraçado._esfreguei o nariz dele, que se defendeu rapidamente.

Sam riu, me trouxe para um abraço. Eu correspondi, por mais que fossemos diferentes um do outro, por mais que eu precisasse me lembrar que éramos irmãos, havia algo muito maior que o sangue que nos unia.

_Promete que não vai me deixar de fora da sua vida, Dean.

Eu respirei fundo em seus cabelos, nos encostamos para ver o desenho um no outro. Então de repente, uma coisa maior do que eu, subiu pela minha garganta:

_Euteamo.

Sam me olhou, como se não tivesse entendido. Eu sei que eu praticamente respirei o que disse, não eram realmente palavras. Mas então o olhar dele se iluminou.

_Eu te amo._ele falou, e aquilo casou-se com o final da canção, o que acabou tirando mais risos de nós dois. Tinha tirado qualquer romantismo da situação.

_Porra..._ele reclamou baixinho, decepcionado.

_Não precisava ter dito nada.

Ficamos em silêncio um pouco. Depois Sam falou, baixinho:

_Você tirou meu chão, hoje.

_É o melhor a fazer, Sam.

_Já não sei mais. O que eu vejo é que uma coisa puxa outra e puxa outra... E nós nunca estamos livres deste novelo de problemas.

_Pelo menos hoje, Sam. Sem problemas. Sem preocupações. Me dê um descanso.

Sam ficou pensativo, seu abraço afrouxando, enquanto voltamos nossa atenção para a televisão novamente. E eu na verdade lutando com a vontade crescente de virar seu queixo com a mão livre e mergulhar minha língua na boca de Sam, como só estivemos uma vez antes, aquele beijo que eu nunca esqueci.

E como se lesse meus pensamentos, ou sentisse o mesmo, Sam levantou-se, deixando no lugar ao meu lado vazio. E frio.

_É melhor eu ir deitar. Eu já sei o final dessa história. Boa noite, Dean.

Era inacreditável. Eu estava tentando fazer o melhor por nós. Ajeitei-me desconfortavelmente em mim mesmo, só pude concordar com o que ele fazia.

_Sam...

_O que?

_Eu prometo.

Ele olhou para o chão, tudo ficou tenso e turvo porque eu também queria chorar, ao som das músicas de nossa infância. E ele concordou com a cabeça e desceu para o porão.

Ambos sabíamos que, em vez de descer, eu iria subir.

CONTINUA

* * *

**_O engraçado é que quando fui verificar a música, havia um video no Youtube com Sam e Dean com a trilha desta música. Pelo jeito não fui só eu que achei que tinha a ver! muhahahahah_**

**_Canção original: http:// www. youtube. com / watch?v=FwlOUAAyPQE&feature=fvw tire os espaços_**

**_Sam e Dean ao som de "we're a couple of misfit"s: http:// www .youtube. com/ watch?v=xX_j3UG_mUM tire os espaços_**


End file.
